Khirgaahn
by Tradon
Summary: Ein Magier Ein Toter Ein magisches Turnier Und ein finsterer Widersacher : klingt nach Standart, und doch steckt weit mehr dahinter...keine wirkliche Fanfic, sondern eine eigene Story : HighFantasy : lesen und Spaß haben : und sagt mir wie ihr es finde
1. Khirgaahn Kapitel 1

Khirgaahn

1.Kapitel: Sturm

Stille lag über dem einsamen Wirtshaus Zum Grünen Henker, das an einer Passstraße über das Drachengebirge lag. Für gewöhnlich war dies kein schlechter Platz für ein Wirtshaus. Viele Reisende, welche die Berge überquerten, rasteten hier über Nacht, und doch, in jener stürmischen Nacht waren kaum Gäste zugegen. Sicher, der alle fünf Jahre einsetzende Götterwinter nahte heran, und bald würde der Wirt ohnehin mit seiner Familie und der Dienerschaft hinunter in die Stadt ziehen, um dort den Winter zu verbringen. Trotzdem hätte er seine momentanen Biervorräte gerne noch verkauft, ehe er das Wirtshaus dicht machte. Die Fässer konnte er unmöglich mitnehmen, und über die bevorstehenden zehn Wintermonate würde das Bier mit Sicherheit seinen Geschmack verlieren.

In dieser Nacht war einzig ein Händler mit seiner Frau, die merklich jünger war als er selbst, und seinen zwei Dienern hier eingekehrt. Auch er wollte noch in die Hauptstadt, bevor der Schnee die Pässe schloss. Eigentlich wollte er mit seinem Gefolge und seinen zwei vollbeladenen Wägen sofort weiter als er am Nachmittag angekommen war. Auf Anraten des Wirts beschloss er jedoch, den Abstieg, der im Dunklen durchaus gefährlich werden konnte, auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben. Nun saß er mit seiner Frau, die, wie der Wirt vermutete, schwanger war und wohl bald ihr Kind zur Welt bringen würde, an einem der Tische und nahm eine karge Mahlzeit, bestehend aus Eintopf und Brot, zu sich. Seine beiden Diener saßen etwas entfernt auf der Bank in der Ecke und unterhielten sich.

Zwei Tische neben dem Händlerpaar, in Richtung des Ausschanks und des Kamins in der Ecke des Raumes, saß die vierköpfige Bande von Abenteurern, die sich bereits seit zwei Wochen in dieser Taverne befanden, und es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatten, dem Wirt zu helfen, indem sie ihn doch noch seines Bieres entledigten, auch wenn sie nicht wussten, dass dieser noch eineinhalb weitere große Fässer voll im Keller hatte, aus denen er das Fass im Schankraum des Nachts nachfüllte. Sie saßen um den Tisch, tranken ihren dritten Krug Bier an diesem Abend, zu dem sich noch einige weitere hinzugesellen würden, und spielten Karten um die Silbermünzen, welche sie drei Wochen zuvor in einem Trohlhort gefunden und anschließend unter sich aufgeteilt hatten.

Gerade, als der Wirt sich auf seinen Hocker setzen wollte, öffnete sich knarzend die alte, schwere Eingangstüre. Im selben Moment brach aus den Wolken ein ohrenbetäubendes Donnern los, das alle Anwesenden erschaudern ließ. Ein leicht gebückt gehender, hochgewachsener Mann, in einem langen grüngrauen Kapuzenmantel, der vor Nässe triefte, trat ins Licht des Schankraums. Mit der Rechten stützte er sich auf einen langen, mit eisernen Beschlägen versehenen Wanderstab, in den seltsam anmutenden Symbole eingeritzt waren. Er sah sich kurz um und ging dann zielstrebig auf den Ausschank zu. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Wirt, dass der Mann unter seiner Kapuze eine schwarze Augenbinde trug. Nach kurzem Stutzen fuhr er seinen Sohn, der bei den Abenteurern gesessen und deren Geschichten gelauscht hatte, an, dem Herrn gefälligst behilflich zu sein. Sein Sohn Casper sprang erschrocken auf, sah sich schnell um, und lief dann zu dem Neuankömmling. Nachdem er die Augenbinde bemerkt hatte, nahm er die Hand des Fremden und sprach:

„Lasst mich euch helfen, Herr!"

Der Fremde blieb stehen, löste seine Hand behutsam aus der des verwunderten Jungen und antwortete:

„Danke, ich komme zurecht."

Seine Stimme klang zwar freundlich, hatte aber einen kalten, harten Unterton, der den Jungen erschaudern lies.

Er setzte seinen Weg fort, machte einen Bogen um einen Tisch, und setzte sich dann auf einen der Hocker am Tresen. Der Wirt brach die inzwischen eingetretene Stille und sprach den Mann an:

„Guten Abend, Herr", der Wirt pflegte für gewöhnlich einen höflichen Umgangston mit seinen Gästen anzustimmen, „Ihr seid wohl neu in der Gegend? Ich habe euch hier noch nie gesehen. Sagt, was führt euch zu dieser Jahreszeit hierher? Wollt Ihr hinunter in die Hauptstadt?"

„Ihr seid sehr neugierig, guter Mann. Gegen eine gesunde Portion Neugier gibt es sicherlich auch nichts einzuwenden, sie mag bisweilen sogar recht hilfreich sein. Und doch, ist die Grenze, die zwischen gesunder Neugier und gänzlich ungesund-aufdringlichem Verhalten liegt, beizeiten recht klein, sodass überlegt werden sollte, ob eine Frage laut ausgesprochen, oder doch lieber nur gedacht werden sollte. Gleichwohl, ich will eure Fragen gerne beantworten, da ich nichts zu verbergen habe, und auch keinen Groll gegen die Neugier an sich hege. Eure Annahme, ich sei neu in dieser Gegend, ist in soweit richtig, als sie sich auf einen längeren, oder mehrere kürzere, Aufenthalte meinerseits bezieht. Allerdings war ich sehr wohl schon einmal hier, um genau zu sein, ich saß am Fenstertisch dort drüben. Aber es wundert mich nicht, dass Ihr euch nicht mehr an mich erinnert, denn das war vor knapp vierzehn Jahren, und ich selbst war zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwa ebenso alt. Eure andere Vermutung kann ich hingegen vollständig bestätigen. Ich bin auf dem Weg in die Hauptstadt. Wie euch sicher nicht entgangen ist, wütet draußen ein beachtlicher Sturm, sodass ich froh war, das Licht eures Kaminfeuers durch die Fenster hinaus in die Dunkelheit scheinen zu sehen. Da ich eure Neugier nun ja schon ein wenig einschätzen kann, weise ich euch zugleich daraufhin, dass Ihr gar nicht erst zu fragen braucht, was mich in die Hauptstadt hinunter führt, das ist meine Sache, und sie wird es auch bleiben. Stattdessen könnt Ihr mir lieber einen Becher mit eurem stärksten Gebräu füllen, und mir ein Zimmer für die Nacht herrichten lassen. Hier, ich denke dass sollte genügen."

Mit diesen Worten schloss er seinen Vortrag, dem der Wirt mit sprachlosem Erstaunen, und auch etwas verlegen aufgrund seiner eigenen Neugierde, gelauscht hatte. Gleichzeitig kam seine Linke aus den Tiefen seines Mantels hervor, legte sich auf die Bar, öffnete sich, und verlies diesen Platz wieder, so schnell, wie sie hervor gekommen war, jedoch nicht, ohne zwei große glänzende Goldstücke dort zurückzulassen.

Nachdem der Wirt das Gold kurz gemustert, und dann unter dem Tresen verschwinden lassen hatte, nahm er seinen größten Krug vom Regal, und begann ihn mit seinem Jörgtaler Bärentöter zu füllen, auch wenn er dem Fremden nicht zutraute, diesen Becher lebendig an einem Abend leeren zu können. Allerdings wollte er ihn, mit der Aussicht auf noch mehr Gold auch nicht verärgern, indem er ihm von diesem Gebräu, das seinen Name völlig zurecht trug, abriet.

Währenddessen streifte der Fremde seine Kapuze ab, sodass der Wirt ihn nun zum ersten Mal richtig mustern konnte. Nach seinen Worten zu urteilen schien er um die achtundzwanzig Jahre alt zu sein, aber sein Gesicht sah deutlich älter aus. Der Wirt hätte ihn wahrscheinlich auf vierzig oder sogar noch älter geschätzt. Von seiner rechten Stirn zog sich eine ansehnliche, alte Narbe quer über sein Gesicht bis zum Kinn. Sie mochte wohl auch der Grund sein, warum der Fremde seine Augenbinde trug, welche aus edlem tiefschwarzen Echsen-, oder gar Drachenleder bestand. Seine ebenfalls tiefschwarzen Haare trug er kraus und unordentlich abstehend als ob sie ihm völlig gleichgültig wären.

Als der Wirt den Krug gefüllt und seiner Tochter aufgetragen hatte, ein Zimmer für den Fremden herzurichten, begab er sich wieder zu diesem höchst interessanten Mann, der augenscheinlich blind, auch wenn er behauptet hatte, die Lichter des Wirtshauses gesehen zu haben, was bei diesem Wetter ohnehin nicht möglich gewesen wäre, allein und mit recht viel Gold des Nachts im Gebirge umherzog, statt sich irgendeiner Reisegruppe oder Karawane anzuschließen. Er stellte den Krug vor dem Fremden ab, doch noch bevor er eine Andeutung machen konnte, es mit diesem Trunk nicht zu übertreiben, erhellte sich die Miene des Fremden sichtbar und er sagte:

„Ah, Jörgtaler Bärentöter! Solch einen Schatz hätte ich hier nicht erwartet. Na dann, guter Mann, immer ran damit."

Dann nahm er den Krug, und trank, unter den entsetzten und ungläubigen Blicken des Wirts und der Abenteurer, die sich zwischenzeitlich wieder ihrem Kartenspiel zugewandt hatten, und bei diesem, fast freudigen, Ausruf erstaunt die Köpfe hoben, den halben Krug auf einmal, bevor er ihn wieder absetzte und Luft einsog. Nachdem der Wirt die Bitte des Fremden entgegen genommen hatte, ihm nach diesem ersten, noch einen weiteren Krug zu füllen und dieser nachgekommen war, zog er sich aus dem Schankraum zurück und lies den seltsamen Fremden allein an der Theke sitzen. Dieser schien ebenfalls nicht besonders auf weitere Gesellschaft erpicht und blieb deshalb mit seinen Gedanken alleine.

Inzwischen war nun knapp eine halbe Stunde vergangen. Die Abenteurer spielten immer noch Karten, der Händler und seine Frau hatten ihr Mahl beendet und saßen jetzt schweigend an ihrem Tisch. Der Fremde hockte immer noch auf seinem Sitz an der Theke, wobei er gedankenverloren die dahinterliegende Wand anzustarren schien dabei gelegentlich einen Schluck aus seinem zweiten Krug nehmend, was dem Wirt hin und wieder ein Kopfschütteln entlockte. Er selbst war dazu übergegangen die benützten Gläser und das dreckige Geschirr zu putzen.

Plötzlich wurde die Türe des Gasthauses aufgestoßen. Sofort wandten sich alle Köpfe der Türe und den Neuankömmlingen entgegen, bis auf den des Fremden, der überhaupt nicht reagierte. Die restlichen Anwesenden beobachteten, wie nacheinander zwei grimmig dreinblickende und ein dritter, auffällig selbstsicher lächelnder Mann das Wirtshaus betraten. Die zwei Ersten sahen sich ähnlich, wie ein Ei dem anderen. Augenscheinlich waren sie Zwillinge. Beide waren recht klein und etwas untersetzt, nichtsdestotrotz konnte man unter ihren schmuddeligen grauen Hemden ihre Armmuskeln spielen sehen. Beide trugen je eine große, schwer aussehende Holzkeule in der einen, und einen rauen Sack in der anderen Hand. Als sie die erstaunten und teilweise verängstigten Gesichter der Anwesenden wahrnahmen, fingen sie beide an dümmlich zu grinsen. Dann traten sie einen Schritt auseinander, und ließen den dritten zwischen sich hindurchtreten. Er war wohl an die zwei Meter groß, und damit etwa zwei Köpfe größer als seine beiden Gefährten. Außerdem war er gänzlich anders gekleidet als sie. Er trug eine rote, weit ausladende Robe, die mit goldenen Brokatstickereien verziert war. An den Füßen trug er zwei kniehohe, schwarze Stiefel, und um seinen Hals hing etwas, was wohl am besten als Schal aus grüner, glänzender Seide bezeichnet werden konnte. Ein Ende des Schals hing ihm über der rechten Schulter bis zum Gürtel, der die Robe zusammenhielt, hinunter, und das Licht, das sich auf ihm brach, bildete faszinierend anzuschauende Reflexionen. An seiner linken Seite hing ein Dolch an seinem Gürtel. Er sah sich kurz im Raum um, und wandte sich dann mit einem ruhigen, selbstsicheren und ein wenig spöttischen Tonfall an die Anwesenden:

„Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren, dies ist ein Überfall. Bitte bleiben Sie ruhig, und händigen Sie alles von Wert an meine beiden Brüder aus, die gleich zu Ihnen kommen werden. Danke."

Er lächelte noch einmal in die Runde, bevor er seine Brüder mit einem Fingerschnipsen dazu veranlasste auf die Tische der Abenteurer und des Händlerpaars zuzugehen. Als sie losliefen, sprangen die vier Abenteurer wie auf ein Zeichen hin gleichzeitig von Ihren Stühlen auf, und zwei von ihnen zogen ihre Schwerter. Die beiden Zwillinge blieben stehen und wandten sich zu ihrem älteren Bruder um. Dieser lächelte wieder und schüttelte leicht den Kopf:

„Aber, aber. Wer wird denn gleich?"

Mit diesen Worten schoss sein rechter ausgestreckter Arm nach vorn. Seine Hand zeigte mit dem Zeige- und dem Mittelfinger auf den Bierkrug, den einer der Abenteurer noch in der Hand hielt. Gleichzeitig umfasste seine linke Hand das Handgelenk seines ausgestreckten Armes. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille, zerbarst der Bierkrug mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Die Scherben flogen sirrend durch den Raum, und prasselten gegen die Wand, ebenso wie das Bier, das noch im Krug gewesen war. Der Abenteurer, der den Krug gehalten hatte, lies erschrocken den losen Henkel fallen, den er immer noch festhielt und betrachtete seine zerschnittene Hand. Ein Zweiter der Vier war nicht ganz so glimpflich davongekommen. Er kreischte auf vor Schmerz, lies sein Schwert fallen, ging auf die Knie, und presste seine Hand auf sein linkes Auge, unter der bereits Blut hervorquoll. Der Händler hatte sich schützend vor seine Frau geworfen, und der Wirt war hinter der Theke abgetaucht, von wo er jetzt wieder hervorkam. Die Zwillinge waren schon bei der ersten Handbewegung ihres Bruders auf die Knie gefallen und hatten ihre Säcke vor ihre Köpfe gehoben. Nun standen Sie wieder auf und sahen sich um. Während die zwei unverletzten Abenteurer versuchten ihren Kameraden zu helfen, erhob der offensichtliche Magier wieder seine Stimme:

„So, jetzt gibt es hoffentlich keine Schwierigkeiten mehr, sonst platzen als nächstes Köpfe. Kard! Fann! Macht weiter!" Seine beiden Brüder machten sich wieder auf den Weg und sammelten das Silber der Abenteurer ein, die sie grimmig anstarrten, sich jedoch nicht mehr zur Wehr setzten. Dann nahm sich Kard das Händlerpaar vor, während Fann auf den Fremden zuging, den er jetzt entdeckt hatte. Als er bei diesem angekommen war, dieser jedoch nicht reagierte, brüllte er ihn an:

„Hey, alter Mann! Du bist blind, das sieht man, aber bist du etwa auch taub, dass du nicht reagierst? Los, antworte!"

Er stieß den Fremden an, dieser blieb jedoch immer noch völlig regungslos sitzen. Da erschallte wieder die Stimme des Magiers.

„Fann, was ist los bei dir?"

„Der Blinde hier reagiert nicht! Was soll ich machen?", kam Fanns Antwort zurück.

„Durchsuch ihn und mach dann mit dem Wirt weiter!"

„Wie du meinst, Chimm!"

Fann besah sich den Fremden genauer. Geldbeutel schien dieser keinen zu haben, allerdings bemerkte Fann bei einer genaueren Betrachtung, dass er an seiner linken Seite etwas am Gürtel trug, dass wie ein kunstvoll geschmiedeter, silberner Schwertgriff ohne Schneide aussah. Quer durch die Seiten des Griffes zogen sich feine schwarze Linien, die von einem schwarzen Material herrührten, das an der unteren Seite des Griffes, an der normalerweise die Schneide sitzen müsste, eine langgezogene, glatte Sechseckform beschrieb. Anscheinend hatte die Schneide ursprünglich ebenfalls aus diesem Material bestanden und war dann irgendwann abgebrochen.

„Ha! Das Ding da sieht wertvoll aus. Dafür sollten wir einen schönen Batzen Gold bekommen."

Mit diesen Worten wollte Fann seine Hand nach dem Griff ausstrecken, um ihn vom Gürtel zu lösen. Als sich seine Hand langsam auf den mysteriösen Gegenstand zu bewegte, zeigte der Fremde zum ersten Mal eine Reaktion auf die drei Räuber. Kurz bevor Fann den Schwertgriff berührte, sagte er leise aber auffallend deutlich:

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lieber nicht tun."

Fann hielt inne, und sah ihn an:

„Du kannst ja sprechen,"

rief er spottend, um seine Verunsicherung darüber, dass der Blinde ihn überhaupt bemerkt hatte, und anscheinend sogar genau wusste, was er gerade tun wollte, zu überspielen. Dann griff er zu.

Die Zeit schien anzuhalten. Im selben Augenblick, in dem Fann den Griff berührte schien alles Licht aus dem Schankraum verschwunden zu sein, einzig ein schwaches Leuchten, das von den beiden Gestalten am Tresen ausging, war zu erkennen. Dann war der Spuk auch schon vorbei und sowohl Zeit, als auch Licht machten wieder das was sie normalerweise tun sollten. Im Gasthaus war es vollkommen still geworden und niemand bewegte sich, bis Fann vornüberkippte und regungslos liegenblieb.

Sofort lies Kard seinen Sack fallen und rannte zu seinem Zwillingsbruder. Zuerst rüttelte er ihn an der Schulter, dann drehte er ihn auf den Rücken. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass sein Bruder keineswegs, wie angenommen, bewusstlos war, sondern eine völlig ausdruckslose Miene aufgesetzt hatte und überhaupt nicht mehr auf seine Umwelt zu reagieren schien. Kard stand auf. Er drehte sich zu dem Fremden, der gerade einen Schluck aus seinem Krug nahm, und Kard gar nicht beachtete:

„Hey, du! Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

Kard hob Fanns Keule vom Boden auf, und holte damit aus, um dem Fremden den Schädel einzuschlagen. Doch als das schwere Holz die Stelle erreichte, an der der Fremde gesessen hatte, war dieser nicht mehr dort, sodass der Schlag ins Leere ging. Stattdessen stand der Fremde neben Kard hinter seinem Hocker. Kard wunderte sich zwar, wie dieser blinde Mann so schnell ausweichen konnte, holte jedoch noch einmal mit der Keule aus. Diesmal würde er ihn nicht verfehlen. Noch während sein Schlag auf den Fremden zuflog rammte ihm dieser mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit und Stärke seinen eisenbeschlagenen Wanderstab in den Bauch, woraufhin Kard seine Keule fallen lies und röchelnd zusammenbrach.

An der anderen Seite des Raumes fing Chimm an zu schreien, dann fasste er sich wieder etwas, und rief dem Fremden zu:

„Dafür wirst du büßen, du Hund!"

Sein Arm streckte sich in Richtung des Fremden aus, und seine Hände nahmen dieselbe Stellung ein, wie zuvor, als er den Bierkrug platzten lies. Die Anwesenden hielten den Atem an, doch diesmal platzte nicht etwa der Kopf des Fremden, sondern ein fast kopfgroßer Feuerball flog von den Fingerspitzen des Magiers auf den Fremden zu. Dieser drehte sich in Chimms Richtung und verschränkte blitzschnell seine Hände vor der Brust, bevor der Feuerball ihn erreichte. Knapp einen Zentimeter vor dem Kopf des Fremden zerstob der Feuerball in tausende Funken um den Fremden herum, ohne ihn zu berühren.

„Aber, das",

stammelte Chimm, fassungslos, was gerade passiert war. Er starrte den Fremden an, der nun seinerseits die Hand in Chimms Richtung durch die Luft stieß, die Finger weit auseinander gespreizt. Chimm spürte, wie ihn eine unsichtbare Kraft von den Füßen riss, und ihn mit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen gegen die hinter ihm liegende Wand drückte, wo er knapp einen halben Meter über dem Boden, kurz unter der Decke, wie angenagelt hängen blieb. Einzig seinen Kopf konnte er noch bewegen, sodass er beobachten konnte, wie der Fremde langsam auf ihn zulief, und die staunenden Abenteurer sich wieder zu rühren anfingen und seine beiden Brüder banden.

Als der Fremde direkt vor ihm stand, und ihn ansah, fragte Chimm ihn gepresst, da er Probleme beim Atmen hatte, weil er immer noch von unsichtbarer Macht gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde, und sein Brustkorb deshalb schmerzte:

„Wer..seid..ihr?"

„Mein Name ist Tradon Klihgaahn. Vielleicht hast du schon mal von mir gehört."

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf Tradons Gesicht aus, als Chimm bei diesem Name ungläubig aufkeuchte.

„T..T..Tra..Tradon? D..das kann nicht wahr sein. Ihr seid wirklich Tradon, der Schüler unseres ehemaligen Khirgaahns, Meister Sariano vom goldenen Berg?"

Tradon musterte ihn misstrauisch:

„Was soll das heißen, ehemaliger Khirgaahn? Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass...?"

„Ihr wisst noch nichts davon? Aber,... seid ihr etwa nicht benachrichtigt worden? Euer ehemaliger Lehrer und Meister der Magie, ist vor bereits über fünf Wochen verstorben."

Also doch... , dachte Tradon. Vor eben etwas mehr als fünf Wochen hatte er gespürt, dass er zu seinem Meister zurückkehren sollte, und sich daraufhin auf den Weg in die Hauptstadt gemacht, die er nun bald erreichen würde.

...Aber warum wurde ich nicht benachrichtigt, wie es eigentlich Vorschrift wäre. Vielleicht hatte sie ja ihre Finger dabei im Spiel, um mich fernzuhalten... , dachte er weiter.

„Wann und wie genau ist es geschehen?"

„Vorgestern waren es genau fünf Wochen. Wie es geschehen ist, ist nicht bekannt. Angeblich soll er einfach so, im Schlaf verstorben sein. Aber es gibt Gerüchte, dass er ermordet wurde. Auch wenn das natürlich völlig ausgeschlossen ist, immerhin war er der mächtigste Magier dieser Existenzebene. Niemand hätte ihn töten können."

Außer vielleicht... , diesen Gedanke wollte Tradon lieber nicht weiterverfolgen, zumindest nicht jetzt. Es würde sich früh genug herausstellen, was wirklich passiert war.

Tradon drehte sich zum Wirt um:

„Hey, Wirt, hast du vielleicht ein Pferd, oder ein sonstiges Reittier?"

„Ein Pferd wohl nicht, aber einen Reitdrache. Hier oben im Gebirge ist das bei weitem praktischer als ein Pferd. Warum fragt ihr edler Herr?"

„Ich werde mir den Drache ausleihen. Nimm das Gold für das Zimmer als Pfand, und behalte es sobald ich ihn zurückgeschickt habe. Ich nehme an, er steht im Stall, oder?"

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Tradon um, und ging auf die Türe zu, die in den Hof und zu den Ställen führte, wobei er die sprachlose Miene des Wirtes nicht zur Kenntnis nahm. Dieser wollte zwar Einspruch erheben, dass der Fremde sich so einfach seinen Drache leihen wollte, noch dazu in solch einer Nacht, bei der nicht sicher war, ob Drache und Reiter überhaupt heil im Ziel ankommen würden. Jedoch sagte er nichts, da er an das Gold des Fremden dachte, und er sich so ebenfalls die Belohnung für die Rettung vor dem Räuberpack sparen würde. Das erhaltene Gold war zwar bei weitem nicht genug für den Drache, jedoch, sollte der Fremde den Drache wirklich, wie behauptet, heil zurückschicken, so wäre es ein ansehnlicher Gewinn. Außerdem musste er natürlich bedenken, dass dieser Fremde ein Magier, noch dazu ein recht mächtiger, auch wenn ihm dessen Name nichts gesagt hatten, aus solchen Dingen hielt er sich lieber raus, war. Mit Magiern jedenfalls lies man sich am besten gar nicht ein. Und anlegen sollte man sich mit ihnen erst recht nicht.

Beim Durchqueren des Raumes richtete Tradon noch einmal das Wort an die Abenteurer:

„Haltet euch bereit. In ein paar Minuten, wenn ich etwas weiter entfernt bin, wird der Zauber nachlassen. Dann könnt ihr ihn von der Wand holen."

Damit verließ er den Schankraum und suchte den Stall auf.

Dort angekommen fand Tradon den Lehrling des Wirtes im Stroh liegen und dösen. Er fuhr erschrocken hoch als der schwere Riegel der Drachenbox dumpf auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„He, Ihr da! Was habt I..."

Der Rest seines Ausrufs ging im ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen des Drachen unter. Tradon stand dem Drache ruhig gegenüber, der versuchte, diesen Fremden mit Drohgebärden einzuschüchtern. Er hatte sich fast vollständig aufgerichtet, den Kopf mit den drei spitzen Hörnern nah unter der Decke des drei Meter hohen Raumes. Sein Schwanz zuckte unablässig hinter ihm durchs Stroh und schlug, peitschengleich, gegen die Wände. Er versuchte seine majestätischen Flügel auszubreiten, was ihm in der Box nicht ganz gelang, nichtsdestotrotz bot er einen imposanten Eindruck. Seine grünen Augen funkelten Tradon aus einem inneren Glanze heraus an. Dieser schien den Blick des Drachen direkt zu erwidern. Nach einem langen Augenblick erlosch das Feuer der Drachenaugen. Er senkte den Kopf und legte sich auf den Strohboden und faltete die Flügel wieder an seiner Seite zusammen.

Tradon machte einen Schritt in die Box, woraufhin der Drache aufschnaubte, den Kopf jedoch demütig gesenkt hielt. Tradon wandte sich um:

„Wie heißt sie?",

fragte er den Junge. Dieser war noch ganz erstaunt über den ungewöhnlichen Fremden, und dessen Umgang mit dem Drachen. Jedoch ließ der Tonfall des Fremden keinen Zweifel daran offen, dass er kein zweites Mal fragen würde, also schluckte er seinen Unwillen hinunter und antwortete mürrisch:

„Pien-Kahr, das heißt gr..."

„...Grüner Stern, ein passender Name", schloss Tradon, mit einem Blick auf den wundervollen grün geschuppten Leib des Drachen, die begonnene Erklärung des Jungen, mit der dieser eigentlich den Fremden belehren wollte. Doch dass nun auch das nicht geklappt hatte, machte ihn noch wütender. Als er sah wie Tradon auf Pien-Kahr zuging, glaubte er nochmals eine Chance zu haben, um den Fremden zu verärgern. Er rief:

„He, stopp! Sie mag zwar den Kopf gesenkt haben, aber nur weil sie das Interesse an Euch verloren hat. Wenn Ihr ihr zu nahe kommt wird sie Euch den Eurigen abreißen! He! Hört Ihr mich nicht? Sie tötet Euch, Ihr Einfaltspinsel!"

Mit starrer Miene beobachtete er, wie Tradon ihn völlig ignorierte, und weiter auf den Drache zuging. Seine Wut wandelte sich langsam in Sorge und Angst um den seltsamen Fremden. Wenn diesem etwas zustieße würde der Wirt mit Sicherheit ihn dafür verantwortlich machen, denn er hatte den Fremden nicht daran gehindert, die Box zu öffnen und zu betreten. Sein Mund öffnete sich. Er wollte noch eine Warnung rufen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Tradon hatte Pien-Kahr erreicht und ihr seine Hand auf den Kopf gelegt. Doch diese ließ sich das ruhig gefallen. Sie gab mit keinerlei Regung zu erkennen, dass sie es überhaupt bemerkt hatte. Verwirrt, aber auch erleichtert, stieß der Junge den zuvor angehaltenen Atem wieder aus.

„Hey, Bursche, öffne das Tor!"

Der Junge verkniff sich einen Widerspruch und öffnete murrend das große Stalltor, das hinaus in die sturmgepeitschte Nacht führte. Schnell kauerte er sich in die Ecke des Raumes neben dem Tor, um nicht von den Windböen durchnässt zu werden, die den Regen in den Stall trieben. Er sah, wie Tradon auf Pien-Kahr aus der Box geritten kam, und sie auf das offene Tor zutraben ließ. Als er dabei war das Tor zu passieren, brüllte der Junge ihm gegen den Wind ankämpfend zu:

„Das ist Wahnsinn!"

Dann glitt Pien-Kahr lautlos, grün-schimmernd hinaus in die Nacht. Kopfschüttelnd verschloss der Bursche das Tor hinter ihnen.

Draußen erhob sich Pien-Kahr in die Luft. Hin und wieder gegen eine Windböe ankämpfend, begann sie ihren Weg hinunter ins Tal. Im Gegensatz zu ihr schienen Wind und Regen Tradon nichts auszumachen. Er schien den Sturm nicht mal zu bemerken. Mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck trieb er Pien-Kahr unerbittlich vorwärts. Nach wohl einer halben Stunde Fluges mit halsbrecherischem Tempo hörte der Regen schlagartig auf. Die Wolken verzogen sich und der sternenübersäte Nachthimmel kam zum Vorschein. Nachdem der Regen aufgehört hatte, ließen sich nun unten im Tal die Lichter von Rarahndis, der Hauptstadt des Königreichs von Unkur, erkennen.

Eine Weile flogen sie über einen ausgedehnten Wald hinweg auf die näher kommenden Lichter zu, bis unter ihnen der Fluss Karnahr auftauchte. Tradon wusste, dass Karnahr, der hier oben den Bergen entsprang, unten im Tal Rarahndis durchquerte. Also beschloss er dem Fluss bis hinunter zu folgen.

Nach einer weiteren dreiviertel Stunde erreichten sie die äußeren Bereiche von Rarahndis. In dieser Richtung reichte der Stadtkern, der von einer fünf Mann hohen Mauer umschlossen wurde, bis an den Fuß der Berge. In die anderen Richtungen schloss sich direkt an die Stadtmauer ein ausgedehntes Gebiet von Wohnhäusern und Handwerksbetrieben an, das die eigentliche Stadt darstellte. Das Stadtbild wurde von den gelblichen Steinen geprägt, aus denen ein Großteil der Häuser gebaut waren. Diese Steine wurden täglich in großen Mengen aus den Ebenen südöstlich des Landes herbei geschafft. Sie bildeten im ganzen Land das bevorzugte Baumaterial für Häuser, mit Ausnahme der Berge und der nördlichen Inseln, da sie einfach zu bearbeiten und dennoch robust waren, und sie hielten die Häuser gut isoliert, sodass die Wärme im Sommer draußen und im Winter drinnen gehalten werden konnte. Außerdem waren sie billig in der Anschaffung, da die Arbeiter in den Steingruben der Ebenen täglich Hunderte davon aus dem Boden schlugen. An dieses Gebiet an, das sich in einem Bogen von circa zweitausendfünfhundert Metern Radius um den Stadtkern herum zog, schlossen sich weitläufige Ländereien. Wohl die Hälfte dieser Gebiete gehörte den Adligen und Grundbesitzer der Stadt. Der Rest befand sich im Besitz von teils freien, teils leibeigenen Bauern, die hier inmitten ihrer Felder und Weiden mit ihren Familien und ihrer Dienerschaft auf ihren Höfen lebten, und je nach Entfernung zur Stadt, meistens kaum etwas mit dieser zu tun hatten, jedoch allesamt als Einwohner zählten und Steuern an die Stadtherrn und den König abtraten. Momentan lagen die Felder und Weiden in Erwartung des bevorstehenden Drachenwinters kahl und brach da.

Tradon flog auf die Stadtmauer zu. Natürlich waren die Tore geschlossen, schließlich war es mitten in der Nacht, doch das störte ihn nicht weiter. Er ließ Pien-Kahr etwas höher steigen und segelte einfach über die Mauern hinweg.

Er wusste, dass sein ursprüngliches Ziel, der Palast der magischen Ordnung, nun, nach dem Tod des Khirgaahn bis zur Bestimmung seines Nachfolgers, leer stehen würde. Also lenkte er Pien-Kahr zielstrebig auf die magische Akademie der Stadt zu.

Kurz darauf erreichten sie das Akademiegelände, dass wiederum von einer separaten Mauer umgeben war. Da Tradon wusste, dass die Akademie magisch geschützt sein würde, ließ er Pien-Kahr vor dem Tor auf der Straße aufsetzen. Er stieg ab und beruhigte Pien-Kahr. Dann wandte er sich dem schweren Tor in der Mauer zu und pochte dreimal laut mit seinem Stab dagegen. Kurz darauf öffnete sich in Kopfhöhe eine kleine Klappe im Tor, hinter der ein Gesicht zum Vorschein kam, das Tradon mürrisch musterte.

„Was ist?", fragte ihn der Torwächter.

„Ich verlange den Akademieleiter zu sprechen."

„Tss. Komm morgen Früh wieder." Damit wollte der Wächter die Klappe bereits wieder schließen, doch Tradon schrie:

„Nein, jetzt sofort!" Seine Wut, die sich während dem Flug etwas gelegt hatte, entflammte neu.

„Nachts haben nur Magier Zutritt. Und jetzt verschwinde endlich."

„Ich bin Magier", rief Tradon ihm zu.

„Magier also, hmm? Und welchen Ranges?"

„Rang Vier."

„Ha, Rang Vier reicht nicht, um um diese Zeit noch Einlass zu fordern. Wenn du unbedingt rein willst, kannst du das Tor ja aufbrechen."

Dieser Äußerung ließ der Wächter schallendes Gelächter folgen. Dann schlug er die Klappe zu. Tradon konnte das Gelächter von jenseits der Mauer jedoch immer noch hören. Er wusste, dass das Tor aus einer Legierung von Silber und Karandit bestand, und natürlich magisch gegen Eindringlinge abgesichert war. Aber er wusste auch, dass ihn das in seiner Wut nicht aufhalten würde. Er legte seine rechte Handfläche gegen das Tor und spürte die Kräfte, die durch das magische Metall flossen. Mit einem Schrei ließ er seinen Willen in das Tor strömen. Er sah, wie seine Willenskraft durch das Tor floss, und dabei die Schutzzauber einfach hinfort spülte. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille zersprangen, wie auf ein geheimes Kommando hin, gleichzeitig alle vier Scharniere, die das Tor bisher mit der Mauer verbunden hatten. Mit lautem Krachen fiel es in den Innenhof der Akademie, den Tradon über das zerstörte Tor hinweg betrat. Nachdem er sich kurz umgesehen hatte, lenkte er seine Schritte auf den Haupteingang zur Akademie, ohne den sprachlos auf das Tor starrenden Wächter zu beachten.

Tradon durchquerte die Eingangshalle der Akademie, trat durch eine Türe im hinteren Teil der Halle in einen Seitengang und bestieg die Treppe an dessen Ende, die zu den privaten Gemächern des Akademieleiters führte. Am oberen Ende der Treppe lag wiederum ein Gang, von dem sowohl links, als auch rechts fünf Türen abgingen. Tradon zögerte kurz und überlegte, wo er den Akademieleiter finden würde. Während er noch nachdachte, hörte er leises Kichern aus der dritten Türe der rechten Seite kommen. Nachdem er diese Türe geöffnet hatte, stand er im Schlafgemach des Akademieleiters. Dieser räkelte sich auf seinem riesigen Himmelbett, wo er gerade dabei war, sich mit drei kaum bekleideten, jungen Mädchen zu vergnügen. Angewidert richtete Tradon das Wort an die Mädchen:

„He, ihr. Lasst uns allein!"

Erschrocken hörten die Mädchen auf zu kichern und sahen fragend zum Akademieleiter, ob den Worten dieses Fremden Folge zu leisten sei. Der Akademieleiter selbst war recht ungehalten über die plötzliche Unterbrechung, und warf Tradon einen zornigen Blick zu. Dann sprach er beruhigend zu den Mädchen:

„Achtet nicht auf das, was er sagt, und macht ruhig weiter, meine Täubchen."

Er streichelte einem der Mädchen über die langen braunen Haare, und beachtete Tradon nicht weiter. Tradon indes machte dieses dekadente Verhalten des Akademieleiters immer wütender. Er hob seine rechte Hand und schnippste dreimal. Woraufhin sich vor den überraschten Augen des Akademieleiters die drei Mädchen eine nach der anderen in schneeweiße Tauben verwandelten, die den Raum gurrend durch das offene Fenster verließen.

„W...Was soll das? Wer bist du?", stammelte der Akademieleiter.

„Bantolo, du fette Kugel von einem Akademieleiter. Hast du mich etwa vergessen, kaum dass ich ein paar Jahre fort war?", donnerte Tradon ihn an.

Er machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und kam vor dem Bett zum Stehen. Bantolo setzte sich erschrocken auf und musterte ihn, dann stammelte er:

„Tradon,...,wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du kommst..."

„Hör auf dich einzuschmeicheln!"

„Ich wollte ni..."

„Vielmehr interessiert mich, warum ich nicht über den Tod meines Meisters informiert worden bin. Das wäre deine persönliche Aufgabe gewesen. Also?"

„Natürlich, aber Mahnine..."

„Mahnine? Dacht ich's mir doch. Und wie hat sie dich überredet? Hat sie dich bedroht, oder bestochen? Vielleicht hat sie dir ja eine Nacht mit ihr angeboten. Es wäre dir zuzutrauen, all deine Prinzipien für solch niedere Gelüste aufzugeben."

Bantolo stockte der Atem. Er wollte nach Luft schnappen, doch irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran. Erneut versuchte er tief Luft zu holen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er geriet in Panik, denn er spürte, dass ihm die Luft bereits knapp wurde. Entsetzten machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit und er begann zu röcheln. Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, löste sich die unsichtbare Barriere in seinem Hals auf und er sog gierig die Luft ein. Vor sich hörte er Tradon ein verächtliches Schnauben ausstoßen.

„Wie erbärmlich. Wenn du auch nur halb so viel Aufwand in deine Aufgaben stecken würdest, wie du für dein Vergnügen aufbringst, wäre dir das grade wohl erspart geblieben."

Bantolo blickte auf, und sah Tradon aus hasserfüllten Augen an, während er sich den Hals rieb. Er flüsterte:

„Was willst du von mir?"

„Nun, zunächst erwarte ich, dass du mich in spätesten drei Minuten unten im Saal empfängst, wie es sich gehört, und mir dann ausführlich berichtest, was sich zugetragen hat."

Damit drehte sich Tradon um und verließ das Schlafgemach des Akademieleiters.

Zurück in der großen Eingangshalle der Akademie wandte Tradon sich der großen Türe gegenüber dem Eingangsportal zu, die in den Hauptgang und das Treppenhaus der Akademie führte. Dort nahm er die zweite Tür auf der rechten Seite und betrat damit den Sitzungssaal des magischen Rates zu Rarahndis. Da erhob sich eine schläfrige Stimme:

„W...was? Ihr stört die Vers...oh, was zum? Nur ein Traum."

Die Stimme gehörte zu einem weißhaarigen Alten, der in einem großen Lehnstuhl in der Nähe des erkalteten Feuers geschlafen hatte, und beim Geräusch der Türe hochgeschreckt war. Nun schien er Tradon entdeckt zu haben, denn er rief ihm zu:

„He, ihr da! Wer seid ihr, und was wollt ihr hier?"

Dann brach er in ein gewaltiges Husten aus. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, tastete er nach seiner Brille, setzte sie auf seine runzlige, spitze Nase, und beäugte den Neuankömmling argwöhnisch. Plötzlich hellte sich seine Miene auf. Ein ungläubiges Lächeln trat an die Stelle seines vormals misstrauischen Gesichtsausdruckes. Er erhob sich bedächtig von seinem Stuhl, ohne Tradon aus den Augen zu lassen, dann streckte er sich und ächzte laut auf, als seine alten Knochen laut knackten. Er machte ein paar wackelige Schritte auf Tradon zu. Tradon selbst verfolgte das Schauspiel ebenfalls erstaunt und amüsiert. Ein leichtes Lächeln war in seinem Mundwinkel erschienen. Als der Alte schließlich genau vor ihm stand, musterte er ihn erneut, wobei er seinen Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, denn Tradon war knapp zwei Köpfe größer als er selbst. Dann erhob er erneut seine krächzende Stimme.

„Tradon, Junge, du bist es tatsächlich. Ich dachte du wärst, ... nun ja, in fernen Ländern weit über Naknar hinaus. Welch eine Freude. Doch sag, hast du die schlechte Botschaft denn bereits vernommen?"

Bei diesen Worten trübte sich der Blick des Alten und sein Lächeln erstarb.

„Ja, leider. Deswegen bin ich auch mitten in der Nacht hier aufgetaucht. Ich war bereits bei Bantolo. Er wird gleich herunter kommen, um mir Rede und Antwort zu stehen."

„Ich verstehe,...", murmelte der Alte.

„Weißt du de..." Tradon hielt inne, drehte sich zur Türe um und rief:

„Alles, was ich sage, ist hier drinnen ebenfalls zu vernehmen, Bantolo! Du musst also nicht vor der Türe stehen bleiben."

Die Türe öffnete sich und Bantolo trat mit zerknirschtem Gesicht ein.

„Ich wollte euch nicht stören", grummelte er vor sich hin. Dann fuhr er fort:

„Aber bitte setzt euch doch. Und Euch, Meister Samahtas muss ich leider bitten den Raum zu verlassen, wir haben wichtige vertrauliche Gespräche zu führen. Ich bin sicher Ihr versteht das."

„Aber sicher. Ich werde euch nicht weiter stören." Damit wollte Samahtas den Raum verlassen, doch Tradon hielt ihn zurück und sprach:

„Ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein. Samahtas ist ein enger Freund von mir und Mitglied des Rates. Ich habe nichts dagegen, dass er hier bleibt, Bantolo."

Tradon setzte sich auf einen der großen schwarzen Stühle, die rund um den Versammlungstisch angeordnet waren. Samahtas ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Bantolo nahm ihnen gegenüber Platz. Nach einigen Momenten der Stille, in denen sie sich angestarrt hatten, begann Tradon zu sprechen:

„Nun, Bantolo, wie ich vorhin oben bereits erwähnte, würde ich nun gerne von dir erfahren, warum ich nicht vom Tod meines Meisters Sariano vom goldenen Berg, seines Zeichens Hüter des göttlichen Rechtes und Khirgaahn, oberster Meister der Magie, informiert wurde? Also, ich warte."

„Nun ja, ...also,...wie du weißt, wird in solch einem Fall der Magische Zirkel, aus den Mitgliedern der Akademieräte und den obersten Magiern des Palastes, einberufen. Ebenso dieses Mal. Im Zirkel wurde dann offiziell beschlossen, den neuen Khirgaahn durch ein Turnier der Magier zu bestimmen, wie es seit Jahrhunderten Tradition ist."

Bantolo sah Tradon an, und hoffte, dass dieser damit zufrieden wäre. Tradon indes wandte sich an Samahtas:

„Samahtas, du als Mitglied des Rates von Rarahndis wirst mir Bantolos Behauptungen sicher bestätigen können, oder?"

Bantolo sog hörbar den Atem ein.

„Prinzipiell ja. Allerdings hat er einige wichtige Details ausgelassen, möchte ich meinen. Doch mögen mich meine alten Ohren getäuscht haben. Hat er denn von den zusätzlichen Beschlüssen des Zirkels berichtet?"

Tradon sah zu Bantolo:

„Hast du?"

„Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen", sagte dieser schnell.

„Der Zirkel hat auf Vorschlag eines Mitglieds hin über einige Änderungen abgestimmt."

„Und die wären?", warf Tradon ungeduldig ein.

„Zum Einen wurde der erforderliche Rang zur Teilnahme am Turnier auf Fünf angehoben."

„Was?", donnerte Tradon, und sprang dabei so heftig von seinem Stuhl auf, dass dieser laut polternd nach hinten stürzte. Nach einem Moment der Stille antwortete Bantolo:

„Ja,... also,... es ist so, dass der Zirkel der Meinung ist, dass zu viele Magier der Ränge Drei und Vier existieren, als dass sie alle zum Turnier zugelassen werden sollten. Viele der niederen Magiern sind nach Ansicht des Zirkels nicht zum Posten des Khirgaahn geeignet."

Er hielt inne und sah Tradon gespannt an. Dieser starrte ihn ungläubig und wütend an, machte jedoch keine Anstalten etwas zu erwidern. Nach einigen Augenblicken begann Bantolo wieder zu sprechen:

„Außerdem hat der Zirkel daraufhin beschlossen, auch auf die Benachrichtigung der Magier niederer Ränge als Fünf zu verzichten, um den nötigen Aufwand zu reduzieren."

Tradon wartete, bis Bantolo geendet hatte, nickte, richtete seinen Stuhl wieder auf, und setzte sich.

„Ich hätte noch eine Frage an dich. Von welchem Mitglied des Zirkels stammten diese Vorschläge?"

Bantolo schluckte:

„Nun, ähh,... also, die Vorschläge,... der Zirkel,..."

„Ich höre?"

„Mahnine. Die Vorschläge kamen allesamt von Mahnine", sagte Samahtas. Bantolo warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu. Tradon seufzte. Dann wandte er sich erneut an Bantolo:

„Du kannst gehen Bantolo. Wenn noch etwas ist, lasse ich dich holen", sprach er und winkte ihn hinaus. Bantolo erhob sich zerknirscht und verlies dann den Raum, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens fing Tradon an vor sich hin zu murmeln:

„Ich wusste es... ich hab es genau gewusst. Dieses hinterhältige Miststück." Die letzten Worte hatte er wütend herausgebrüllt und gleichzeitig mit der Faust auf den Tisch geschlagen.

„So beruhige dich doch, Tradon, Junge."

„Und was jetzt? Sie versucht ganz offensichtlich mit allen Mitteln mich vom Turnier fernzuhalten."

„Hmm..."

„Aber ich werde teilnehmen, ich muss... Und ich werde herausfinden, ob Mahnine irgendetwas mit dem Tod meines Meisters zu tun hatte."

„Dabei kann ich dir nicht helfen, Junge, aber ich hätte da eine Idee, wie du am Turnier teilnehmen könntest."

„Wirklich? Wie?" Tradons Tonfall hellte sich ein bisschen auf. Trotzdem klangen immer noch Anspannung und Wut in seiner Stimme mit.

„Nun ja, wie du ja weißt, war es bisher allen Magiern ab Rang Drei erlaubt, am Turnier teilzunehmen. Es war also eines der speziellen Privilegien, ab Rang Drei teilzunehmen. Dieses Privileg wurde jetzt vom Zirkel aufgehoben. Allerdings bringt neben dem Rang auch der Status gewisse Privilegien mit sich. So genießt ein eingetragener Lehrmeister ebenfalls das Privileg, am Turnier teilzunehmen. Verstehst du, Junge?" Samahtas lehnte sich zurück, atmete tief durch, und sah Tradon erwartungsvoll an. Tradon starrte einige Augenblicke still vor sich hin, dann erwiderte er:

„Du meinst also,... nein, nein. Es muss einen anderen Weg geben."

„Aber das ist doch perfekt. Du suchst dir einen Schüler und kannst doch am Turnier teilnehmen."

Tradon stand auf und wandte sich in Richtung der Tür:

„Es ist spät. Wir sollten zu Bett gehen. Wir sehen dann morgen weiter. Aber ich bin keinesfalls begeistert von dem Gedanken."

„Ja, du hast wohl recht," Samahtas sah Tradon ratlos an und flüsterte fast, „aber du solltest es dir noch einmal überlegen, Junge. Nun komm, ich sorge dafür, dass du ein Zimmer bekommst."

Die beiden verließen den Sitzungssaal. Tradon folgte Samahtas bis zu den Quartieren der Bediensteten. Dort weckten sie einen Diener, den Samahtas anwies, Tradon ein Gästezimmer für den Rest der Nacht herzurichten. Dann verabschiedete sich Samahtas von ihm und machte sich auf zu seinem eigenen Zimmer. Der Diener indes führte Tradon zu einem bereits für unvorhergesehenen Besuch vorbereiteten Gästezimmer. Er wünschte ihm angenehme Nachtruhe und ließ ihn dann allein in seinem Zimmer zurück. Die Einrichtung war einfach gehalten und bestand neben einem schmucklosen Holzbett aus einem kleinen Tischchen, das neben der Türe stand und einem dazugehörigen Stuhl.

Tradon ließ sich auf das Bett sinken, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, Stiefel oder Mantel abzulegen. Seinen Stab lehnte er neben dem Bett an die Wand.

Seine letzten Gedanken bevor er einschlief beschäftigten sich mit dem, was ihm bevorstand:

Einen Schüler also, hmm. Ich hasse es, wenn so etwas passiert. 


	2. Khirgaahn Kapitel 2

Khirgaahn 

2.Kapitel: Verpflichtungen

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Tradon kurz nach Sonnenaufgang. Zunächst dachte er noch einmal über die Ereignisse des letzten Abends nach, wobei er zu dem Schluss kam, dass ihm wohl keine andere Möglichkeit bliebe als sich einen Schüler zu suchen. Er stand auf und verließ die Akademie durch das zerstörte Haupttor. Von dem Wächter der vergangenen Nacht war am Morgen keine Spur mehr zu entdecken. Somit war das erste Lebewesen, dem Tradon begegnete Pien-Kahr. Nachdem Tradon sie am Abend vor der Akademie zurückgelassen hatte, hatte sich der Drache an Ort und Stelle auf der Straße niedergelassen, um zu schlafen.

Nun jedoch schlief sie keineswegs. Und sie war auch nicht allein. Neben ihr stand ein Mann auf der Strasse. Er hatte seine Hand auf ihren Kopf gelegt und tätschelte sie. Das war schon außergewöhnlich genug, doch Tradon fiel noch etwas seltsames an dem Mann auf. Er trug einen langen dunkelgrünen Umhang um die Schultern und ein ebenso grünes Lederband um den völlig kahlen Kopf gebunden. Für Tradons Augen jedoch leuchteten beide Stücke so stark rot, dass die Person darin nur außerhalb des Stoffes erkennbar war. Das jedoch war insofern ungewöhnlich, als dass es sich hierzu um stark magisch aufgeladenen Stoff handeln musste. Welchem Zweck der Zauber diente konnte Tradon jedoch nicht feststellen, da er nicht einmal Strukturen im magischen Muster unterscheiden konnte, so stark leuchtete der Stoff. Er machte einige Schritt auf den Fremden zu, bevor er ihn ansprach:

„Was tut Ihr da?"

Der Fremde lies die Hand vom Kopf des Drachen gleiten und drehte sich blitzschnell zu Tradon um. Seine Augen blitzten auf. Schnell musterte er ihn von oben bis unten, wobei sein Blick etwas länger bei Tradons Augenbinde hängen blieb, als ob er sich von deren Echtheit überzeugen wollte. Dann sprach er, wobei seine Stimme einen einschmeichelnden Tonfall anklingen lies:

„Nichts, Herr. Ich habe nur den Drache bewundert. Ein wunderbares Tier. Gehört er Euch?"

„So könnte man wohl sagen. Ihr hattet großes Glück, dass sie wohl noch Müde ist. Sonst hätte sie Euch vermutlich nicht nur den Arm gekostet. Es sei denn Ihr..."

Tradon sprach nicht zu Ende, sondern blickte den Fremden misstrauisch an. Dieser fasste sich nun wieder und sagte:

„Nun will ich Euch nicht länger aufhalten, Herr. Und auch ich habe noch wichtige Geschäfte, denen ich nachgehen muss. Gehabt euch wohl, Herr."

Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand mit einem Satz in einer Seitengasse. Tradon regierte schnell und war mit ein paar Schritten ebenfalls vor der Seitengasse. Er sah hinein und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie das leuchtende Ende des Umhangs am anderen Ende der Gasse um eine Ecke flog.

Tradon hielt inne. Er starrte noch kurz auf die Stelle, an der der Umhang um die Ecke gebogen war und drehte sich dann zu Pien-Kahr um.

Der Drache lag immer noch mitten auf der Strasse und beobachtete Tradon aufmerksam.

Dieser legte ihm ebenso die Hand auf den Kopf, wie der Fremde es zuvor getan hatte und tätschelte den Drache leicht. Dann sagte er:

„Ich danke dir nun für deine Dienste, Pien-Kahr. Kehre zurück ins Wirtshaus hoch droben auf dem Pass, zu deinem Herrn!"

Pien-Kahr fauchte etwas und erhob sich dann. Sie breitete genau wie am Abend zuvor ihre riesigen Schwingen aus und erhob sich mit ein, zwei Flügelschläge kreischend in die Luft. Kurz drauf verschwand sie hinter den Häusern, auch wenn Tradon ihre magische Präsenz noch deutlich erkennen konnte. Er schaute ihr noch einige Augenblicke nach, bis er sie in Richtung Berge aus den Augen verlor.

Tradon drehte sich um und machte sich auf in Richtung des größten Marktplatzes der Stadt, um dort auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Schüler zu gehen.

Mittlerweile erwachte die Stadt langsam zum Leben.

Je näher er dem Platz kam, desto mehr Leute liefen geschäftig um Tradon herum. Er passierte einige von Ochsen und Pferden gezogene Fuhrwerke. Doch niemand nahm Notiz von ihm.

Als er nun gemächlich über den Marktplatz lief, dachte Tradon sich:

Hmm, wohin soll ich zuerst gehen? Eigentlich will ich keine Schüler aufnehmen, aber es hilft ja alles nichts. Es muss sein.

Aber wo suchen?

Selbst wenn es nur für die Dauer des Turniers sein sollte, muss ich jemanden Geeignetes finden. Nur wo? 

Plötzlich wurde Tradon von etwas aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit erforderte.

Neben ihm war ein Junge aus der Menschenmenge aufgetaucht, der gerade im Begriff stand nach dem silbernen Schwertgriff an Tradons Gürtel zu greifen. Allem Anschein nach ein Taschendieb.

Diese Stadt macht ihrem Namen alle Ehre. Und sie hat sich kein Stück verändert , dachte Tradon sich.

Die Situation erinnerte ihn stark an den vergangenen Abend im Wirtshaus. Und genau wie am Abend zuvor sagte er zu dem Jungen:

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde das nicht tun."

Diesmal fügte er jedoch noch hinzu:

„Der Letzte der das gemacht hat, hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr es zu bereuen."

Doch im Gegensatz zu Fann am Abend zuvor, hielt der Junge in der Bewegung inne, schaute zu Tradon hoch und zog dann schnell seine Hand zurück. Eigentlich hätte er jetzt wegrennen müssen, wusste der Junge, doch sein Erstaunen über diesen Blinden war zu groß. Außerdem war er der Meinung, den Anderen jederzeit in der Menge abhängen zu können.

Also richtete er sich vor Tradon auf, der sich inzwischen umgedreht hatte und ihn musterte, und sagte zu ihm:

„Wie konntet Ihr wissen was ich tat?"

Tradon lächelte etwas:

„Unterschätze Niemanden. Beurteile andere nicht nur nach ihrem Äußeren. Ein Solches Urteil kann leicht getrübt werden."

Der Junge sah Tradon verwirrt an:

„Was redet Ihr da? Was soll dieses Geschwätz?"

Tradon sah den Junge an. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit dem Junge. Aber er konnte nicht sagen, was es war. Was er sagen konnte war, dass der Junge ihm gefiel. Er erinnerte ihn an sich selbst, bevor sein Meister ihn vor 16 Jahren aufgenommen hatte.

„Wie ist dein Name, Junge?" , fragte Tradon ihn.

Wieder sah der Junge Tradon verwirrt an, antwortete jedoch:

„Ba... Balnir."

Tradon horchte erstaunt auf.

Balnir? Das könnte erklären, was der Junge an sich hat. Auf jeden Fall ist er interessant. 

„Warum bestiehlst du andere Leute? Ich gehe davon aus, dass du es nicht speziell auf mich abgesehen hast, oder, Balnir? Was ist mit deinen Eltern, wissen die, was du hier tust?"

Balnir schluckte und erwiderte:

„Ich habe keine Eltern."

Tradon nickte.

„Lebst du auf der Straße? Wie alt bist du denn?"

„Ich bin siebzehn Jahre alt und ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

Siebzehn. So, so. Ja, sein Wille ist bereits stark ausgeprägt, aber noch nicht vollends gefestigt. Er ist perfekt. Und ich möchte wissen, was es für eine Besonderheit mit ihm auf sich hat. 

„Du weißt, was Magie ist, oder Junge?"

Balnir horchte auf.

„Ja. Magie ist die Macht alles zu tun, was man möchte. Magier können immer machen was sie wollen."

„Nun, ganz so einfach ist es nicht, Balnir. Ich bin ein Magier, was vorerst auch die Frage nach meinen Augen beantwortet. Und, ich muss dir sagen, dass du mir gefällst. Möchtest du nicht mein Schüler werden und die Kunst der Magie erlernen?"

Balnir sah Tradon misstrauisch an und sagte vorsichtig:

„Was meint Ihr damit? Soll das heißen Magie kann man erlernen? Und warum macht Ihr mir solch ein Angebot?"

Wieder nickte Tradon, und antwortete:

„Ja, man kann lernen Magie zu wirken. Eigentlich könnte jeder es lernen. Nur haben manche eine größere Begabung dafür als andere. Ich glaube, dass du eine solche Begabung in dir trägst, deshalb würde ich dich gerne lehren. Außerdem erinnerst du mich an mich selbst vor 16 Jahren. Auch ich lebte damals wie du auf den Strassen dieser Stadt, bevor mich mein Meister bei sich aufnahm und ausbildete.

Und da ist noch etwas. Es könnte auch nur ein Zufall sein, aber dein Name..."

Tradon hielt inne und Balnir rief:

„Was ist mit meinem Name?"

„Nun, dein Name, ... Balnir bedeutet in einer anderen Sprache soviel wie „schlafendes Blut". Das könnte ein Hinweis sein, auf etwas was in dir ruht und darauf wartet hervorzukommen. Eine große Begabung vielleicht. Wenn das der Fall ist wärst du zu wahrlich Großem fähig."

Balnir sah Tradon ungläubig an. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf und sah auf den Boden unter ihren Füssen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken Stille, fing er an zu murmeln:

„...schlafendes Blut, schlafendes Blut..."

Immer wieder wiederholte er diese beiden Worte, als ob er nicht glauben konnte, was Tradon gesagt hatte.

Plötzlich brach er ab und hob den Kopf wieder. Er sah Tradon ins Gesicht. Hätte Tradon Augen gehabt, hätte Balnir ihm direkt in diese hineingestarrt, so jedoch fiel sein Blick auf das schwarze Lederband in Tradons Gesicht.

„Ihr meint das also wirklich ernst, Magier?"

fragte er mit harter Stimme.

„Todernst, Junge. Tod...ernst."

Balnir hielt noch einmal inne, und nickte nachdenklich.

„Nun gut, Herr. Was soll ich tun?"

„Also nimmst du mein Angebot an?" fragte Tradon.

„Ja, ich nehme es an. Von nun ab bin ich Euer ergebener Schüler."

Balnir machte eine gekünstelte Verneigung vor Tradon und lachte. Der ernste Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und seiner Stimme waren wieder verschwunden, als ob nie etwas gewesen wäre.

Tradon sah ihn mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn an und überlegte, ob es vielleicht doch falsch gewesen wäre Balnir zu seinem Schüler zu machen. Doch das würde sich zu gegebener Zeit zeigen.

Er drehte sich um und fing an sich seinen Weg durch die Menschenmenge auf dem Marktplatz zu bahnen. Balnir folgte ihm und rief ihm zu:

„Wohin gehen wir, Meister?"

Tradon antwortete ihm, ohne sich umzusehen:

„Warst du schon mal im königlichen Palast?"

„Ihr wollt in den Palast?"

Balnir starrte Tradon mit offenem Mund an.

„Ja, ich habe dort etwas zu erledigen. Folge mir einfach, Junge."

Nach einigen hundert Metern erreichten sie den Rand des Platzes, wo die Massen etwas weniger dicht gedrängt waren und sie schneller voran kamen. Af einmal jedoch blieb Tradon abrupt stehen. Er drehte sich nach rechts. Sie standen direkt vor einem riesengroßen Portal. Die beiden schweren dunklen Holzflügel, die jeweils an die zehn Meter hoch waren, standen offen. Dazwischen drängte sich eine enorme Menschenmenge ins Innere des gigantischen Gebäudes. Aus dem Inneren des Gebäudes vernahm Tradon einen melodischen Singsang.

„Was habt Ihr, Herr?", fragte Balnir, der verwirrt war, dass sie hier angehalten hatten.

„Was ist das für ein riesiges Gebäude, Junge?"

Tradon schien ebenfalls verwirrt zu sein.

„Das? Das ist der Tempel der Götter. Ich dachte Ihr kennt Euch hier aus, Herr."

„Hab ich dergleichen behauptet? Ich sagte nur, dass ich früher hier gelebt habe. Wie lange steht dieser Tempel dort schon?"

Balnir dachte nach.

„Nun ja, eigentlich ist er noch relativ neu. Der Hohepriester hat ihn zu Ehren der Götter vor einiger Zeit bauen Lassen. Ich glaube es war vor nahezu eineinhalb Jahren, das er vollendet wurde."

„Hohepriester?"

„Ja. Hohepriester Kiro-sa."

Hohepriester. Interessant. Höchst interessant... , dachte Tradon ohne Balnir zu antworten.

Dann sagte er:

„Wir gehen hinein. Los, aber bleib dicht bei mir."

Sie betraten den Tempel, doch aufgrund der gewaltigen Menschenmenge, die sich darin drängte, kamen sie nicht weit. Ein Stück neben dem Eingangsportal blieben sie stehen und Tradon sah sich um.

Der Tempel bestand aus eine gewölbten halbrunden Halle. Den meisten Platz der Halle nahm ein im Boden abgesenkter Bereich ein. Hinter dem großen Hauptportal, durch das die beiden den Tempel betreten hatten, befand sich eine breite Rampe die etwa eineinhalb Meter hinunter führte. An der Außenwand des Tempels führte ein drei Meter breiter Weg um das Becken herum, der mit metallenen Geländern von diesem abgegrenzt war. Tradon und Balnir standen am Rand des Weges und sahen über die schier endlose Menge der Gläubigen hinweg, die sich im Becken vor ihnen drängte. Genau gegenüber des Hauptportals befand sich eine gerade Wand, die die Rundung des Tempels unterbrach. Die Wand ragte fünf Meter über das Becken auf und bildete damit einen Vorsprung. In der Mitte des Vorsprungs befand sich ein Podest, das noch einmal zwei Meter aufragte.

Dort auf dem Podest sah Tradon ihn stehen. Hohepriester Kiro-sa. Er erkannte ihn wieder. Zwar waren bereits ein paar Jahre vergangen, seit ihrer letzten Begegnung, aber niemals würde Tradon diesen Mann vergessen.

Der gesamte Vorsprung war mit hunderten von Fackeln an den Wänden darüber hell erleuchtet. Die Halle selbst hingegen lag fast vollkommen im Dunkeln. Kiro-sa war, soweit Tradon es beurteilen konnte, das einzige Lebewesen auf dem Vorsprung. Gesäumt wurde er von acht Statuen, je vier auf jeder Seite, die jeweils zwanzig Meter hoch empor ragten.

Sie stellten die höchsten der Götter dar. Wesen, mit annähernd menschlichem Unterleibern und gefiederten Köpfen und Oberkörpern. Sie hatten Schnäbel wie Raubvögel. Und aus ihrem Rücken, unsichtbar für die Menge in der Halle, wuchsen majestätische gefiederte Schwingen, die wohl die Hälfte der Höhe der Statuen ausmachten.

Außerdem war jeder von ihnen mit Zeichen dargestellt, die es möglich machten sie zu identifizieren.

Die ganze Zeit, während der Tradon sich im Tempel umgesehen hatte, war ein monotoner Singsang von der Menge zu hören gewesen. Nun jedoch erhob sich Kiro-sa, der bisher auf dem Vorsprung gekniet hatte und breitete die Arme aus. Sofort brach das Singen ab, und es wurde totenstill im Tempel. Viele der Menschen um Tradon und Balnir herum hielten den Atem an und warteten gespannt auf Kiro-sas Worte. Dieser fing schließlich an zu sprechen, und seine Stimme hallte laut und klar von den Wänden des Tempels wider:

„Nun, Gläubige! Lasst uns gemeinsam das Wort an die Götter richten, auf dass Sie unsere Bitten erhören mögen!"

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick stimmte die gesamte versammelte Menge, wie aus einem Mund ein Gebet an. Aus tausenden Kehlen dröhnten Tradon die Worte monoton, fast mechanisch entgegen:

ke-sa soh vanrik

ke-sa gaahn ker soh

ri ke-sa gaahn-vu vanker

se ke-sa-wa mat-vu khir

ke-wa dak nan

ke-wa lor laimon

ke-wa lai la-un

co ke-wa-sa lai ke-sa sasz

se ke-wa kisuk pinlog tiarun

ke-sa tam ke-wa mat

se ke-sa ila vansah nakgahlog

Das Gebet war zu Ende und sofort verstummten all die tausenden Stimmen um Tradon und Balnir herum.

Balnir sah sich erstaunt um. Natürlich hatte er kein Wort von dem, was gerade gesagt worden war verstanden. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Tradon, der immer noch neben ihm stand, aber nun blass aussah und ganz leicht zu zittern schien.

„Meister...", sagte er leise zu ihm.

Tradon schien wie aus einem dunklen Traum zu erwachen und drehte den Kopf zu Balnir. Dann sagte er leise, fast flüsternd:

„Los Junge, wir gehen. Schnell! Folg mir!"

Tradon drehte sich um, bahnte sich so gut es ging einen Weg durch die Menschenmassen um sie herum und verließ mit Balnir den Tempel.

Draußen hielt er nicht inne, sondern packte Balnir am Arm.

„Komm!", raunte er ihm zu.

Erst als sie ein paar hundert Meter vom Tempel entfernt waren, lehnte sich Tradon erschöpft an eine Hauswand und atmete schwer. Balnir sah ihn verständnislos und leicht besorgt an.

„Meister, was ist mit Euch?"

Erneut sah Tradon ihn schweigend an.

„Später, Junge. Nun komm. Wir gehen zum Palast."

Den Rest des Weges ging Balnir still neben Tradon her. Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie den Eingang des Palastes. Sie durchschritten einen großen Torbogen und betraten den Vorplatz des Palastes. Neben dem Weg, der zum Hauptgebäude führte, lagen einige Wiesen, die eine weitläufige Parkanlage bildeten. Gesäumt war der Weg von einigen hochaufragenden Eichen. Je fünf rechts und links des Weges. Voll belaubt mochten sie einen erhabenen Anblick darbieten und den Weg überschatten, doch nun lagen sie kahl und still im Ostwind.

Balnir sah sich ehrfürchtig um, bewunderte die Bäume und bestaunte dann den vor ihnen aufragenden Palastbau.

Als sie jedoch das innere Tor des Palastes erreichten wurden sie von zwei königlichen Wachen zurückgehalten. Einer der Wachmänner, ein hochgewachsener Kerl mit langen Armen sprach sie an:

„Heh! Ihr da! Was wollt ihr hier?"

„Wir wollen in den Palast", sagte Tradon freundlich aber bestimmt.

Der andere Wachmann, der genau wie sein Kumpane die königliche Rüstung in grün-blau mit dem Wappen von Unkur, dem einäugigen Drachenkopf, trug, lachte auf. Sein Begleiter schien weniger belustigt und sagte argwöhnisch:

„Das konnte ich mir auch so denken. Doch was wollt ihr im Palast?"

„Wir kommen wegen einer Audienz beim König."

„Ha! Da könnte ja jeder daherkommen. Und so, wie ihr ausseht, würden wir euch nicht einmal hereinlassen, wenn der König euch erwarten würde."

Er deutete mit seiner langen Hellebarde auf Balnirs heruntergekommene, zerlumpte Kleidung.

Tradon sah Balnir an, dann nickte er.

„Balnir. Er hat recht, in dieser Kleidung kannst du nicht in den Palast. Weißt du wo die magische Akademie ist?"

Balnir nickte.

„Ja, aber ich..."

„Gut. Geh dorthin. Frage nach Meister Samahtas. Sage ihm, dass ich dich geschickt habe. Dass du mein neuer Schüler bist. Und dass er dich beim Akademieleiter eintragen und dir eine Lehrlingsrobe geben soll. Dann wartest du dort auf mich. Hast du das alles verstanden?"

Wieder nickte Balnir.

„Gut, dann geh!"

Balnir zögerte. Tradon, der sich bereits wieder den Wächtern zuwenden wollte sah ihn erneut an und fragte ihn dann:

„Ist noch etwas?"

„Nun ja, Herr. Ich soll diesem Samahtas..."

„Meister Samahtas", verbesserte Tradon ihn.

„...diesem Meister Samahtas sagen, dass Ihr mich geschickt habt. Aber ich kenne nicht einmal Euren Name, Herr."

„Mein Name? Du hast recht, ich habe ihn dir noch nicht mitgeteilt. Nun denn, Ich heiße Tradon. Tradon Kligaahn. Merk es dir. Und nun geh und tu, was ich dir aufgetragen habe."

Balnir drehte sich um und lief den Schlossweg wieder hinunter. Dann verschwand er durch den großen Torbogen in der Mauer rund um das Schloss, durch den sie gekommen waren. Im selben Augenblick ertönte eine Stimme hinter Tradon, aus Richtung der beiden Wachmänner.

„Sagtet Ihr, Tradon Kligaahn, Fremder? Wer seid Ihr, dass Ihr Euch auch nur mit einem dieser Name brüstet? Los, dreht Euch um, damit ich Euer Gesicht sehen kann, bevor ich Euch in den Kerker werfen lasse!"

Tradon horchte auf. Langsam drehte er sich wieder dem Tor zu. Inzwischen war ein dritter Mann zu den beiden Wachen gestoßen. Allerdings trug er eine andere Rüstung. Seine war deutlich prunkvoller und ehrfurchtgebietender. Auch hatte er keine Hellebarde, sondern ein schweres Langschwert hing an seiner Seite. Er trug keinen Helm, sodass Tradon sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Er hatte ergraute Haare und seine buschigen Augenbrauen waren fast so dicht, wie der kurzgeschnittene Vollbart, der sich über sein Kinn von einem Ohr zum anderen zog. Sein Gesicht war alt und verwittert. Mehrere Narben, stille Zeugen der Kämpfe, die er bereits gesehen haben mochte, teilten sich den Platz in seinem Gesicht mit einigen tiefen Falten. Zwischen all dem schimmerte Tradon ein Paar stahlblaue Augen an.

„Xatos!", rief Tradon erfreut, als er ihn erkannte.

„Also bist du es doch, Tradon. Du hast lange auf dich warten lassen.", antwortete Xatos.

„Ja. Es ist eine Weile her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal getroffen haben, alter Freund. Fünf Jahre um genau zu sein."

„Wahrlich. Viel ist passiert seit damals."

Tradon ging auf Xatos zu und die beiden Männer umarmten sich freundschaftlich.

„Komm mit in den Palast, Tradon. Dann kannst du mir berichten, wie es dir ergangen ist."

Diesmal hielten die Wachen Tradon nicht auf, als er an Xatos' Seite den Palast betrat. Im Innern des Palastes folgten sie zuerst einem langen Gang. Am Ende des Ganges war eine gewaltige Tür zu sehen, die, wie Tradon wusste, in die große Haupthalle, der Thronsaal des Palastes, führte.

Bevor sie diese allerdings erreichten, führte Xatos Tradon durch einer der vielen kleineren Türen, die zu beiden Seiten vom Gang abzweigten. Sie betraten einen weiteren Gang, der in einer zweiten Türe endete und ansonsten völlig kahl war.

Während sie den Gang entlang schritten, fing Xatos an zu sprechen:

„Wir erreichen gleich meine persönlichen Gemächer."

In diesem Moment betraten sie eine kleine Kammer, in der allerlei Rüst- und Schuhwerk aufbereitet lagen. Als nächstes folgte ein Raum, in dem ein einfacher Tisch und einige Stühle an einem Kamin in der Ecke gruppiert waren. Eine große Karte, die Unkur, Pahnalon und die jeweils angrenzenden Gebiete zeigte, lag ausgebreitet in der Mitte des Tisches. Wild auf dem Tisch verstreut lagen einige teilweise geöffnete, teilweise zusammengerollte Schriftrollen und Briefe.

Auf der Karte konnte Tradon einige kleine holzgeschnitzte Krieger sehen, die wohl bestimmte Truppen und Armeen repräsentierten. Der größte Teil von Ihnen stand entlang der pahnalonischen Grenze, die Unkur gegenüber lag und Pahnalon von der großen Nordwüste trennte.

Tradon wusste, dass Krieg herrschte.

Xatos bemerkte sein Interesse für die Karte:

„Die Zeiten sind nicht einfach, mein Freund. Sicherlich hast du bereits vom Krieg erfahren. Schließlich musst du ja durch Naknar und Pahnalon gekommen sein, auf deinem Weg hierher, oder?"

„Nun ja. Ich hörte manches auf meinem Weg. Auch, dass Unkur noch nicht öffentlich an Pahnalons Seite in den Krieg eingetreten ist. Allerdings fürchte ich, dass sich das bald ändern könnte. Ich bringe eine Botschaft von König Namodas von Pahnalon für den König. Mein Freund, so gerne ich mich mit dir hier nieder setzten und über die letzten fünf Jahre reden würde, ich muss zuerst diese Nachricht überbringen. Vielleicht findet sich danach ein kurzer Augenblick Zeit, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen."

Xatos sah ihn an.

„Du hast recht. Das ist wichtiger als unser Wiedersehen. Komm, ich bringe dich in den Thronsaal."

Sie folgten dem Weg, den sie gekommen waren, zurück, bis sie wieder im großen Hauptgang waren, der zum Thronsaal führte.

Als sie in den Hauptgang einbogen, fiel Xatos Blick auf den silbrigen Schwertgriff an Tradons Gürtel.

„Was zum...?", brachte er ungläubig hervor.

„Ist das etwa...?"

Tradon sah ihn an, folgte seinem Blick und nickte dann langsam.

„Nein. Also habe ich mich zuvor beim Tor nicht verhört, als du sagtest dein Name sei Tradon Kligaahn? Du hast es wirklich geschafft... Das göttliche Schwert... Ich kann es nicht glauben..."

Xatos stammelte einige weitere verwunderte Satzfetzen vor sich hin, bevor er sich wieder fasste und sagte:

„Also wirklich, Tradon. Du bist mir vielleicht einer. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich mich ab sofort vor dir verbeuge und dich Meister nenne. Auch, wenn es deinem Rang entsprechend eigentlich angemessen wäre."

„Natürlich nicht, Xatos. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich auf solcherlei Dinge keinen Wert lege. Und erst Recht nicht unter Freunden. Doch nun, lass uns später noch einmal darüber sprechen. Wir sind da."

Sie hatten das große Tor des Thronsaals am Ende des Ganges erreicht.

Xatos sah noch einmal zu Tradon und zeigte dann zum Tor.

„Gut. Lass mich zuerst hineingehen. Ich werde dich beim König ankündigen."

Mit diesen Worten zog Xatos den rechten Torflügel ein Stück auf und verschwand in dem Spalt, der sich bildete. Tradon musste nicht lange warten, bis die beiden Torflügel lautlos von innen geöffnet wurden und ihm entgegen schwangen. Vor ihm erstreckte sich die gewaltige Halle des Thronsaals. Ein breiter Teppich führte von acht Säulen gesäumt hin zum Thron des Königs von Unkur, der etwas erhöht auf einem Podest stand, zu dem ein paar Stufen hinaufführten. Tradon durchschritt das große Tor, das sogleich von zwei links- und rechtsseitig postierten Wachmännern hinter ihm geschlossen wurde.

Tradon blieb stehen und sah sich im Raum um.

Er sah Xatos vor den Stufen, die zum Thron hinauf führten, stehen und mit dem König sprechen. Links neben dem Podest des Königs standen einige Tische, die, ähnlich dem in Xatos' Gemach, mit Karten und Schriftrollen gefüllt waren. Ein alter Mann, dessen Bart ihm bis zur Hüfte hinunter hing, stand dort mit einem zweiten, wesentlich jüngeren Mann zusammen, der ein Brett mit einem Pergament und eine Feder in der Hand hielt, mit der er eifrig schrieb. Einige leere Stühle waren bei den Tischen gruppiert. Der Rest des Saals war weitestgehend leer. An den Wänden hingen einige Fackelhalter und Gemälde von Männern in Rüstungen, geschmückt mit dem Wappen Unkurs.

Tradon setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Langsam und bedächtig schritt er auf den König zu. Der König selbst stand vor seinem Thron auf dem Podest.

Es handelte sich um einen jungen Mann. Er war wohl einen Kopf kleiner als Tradon und sah diesen nun aus schmalen, dunklen Augen misstrauisch an. Er hatte lange, glatte, tiefschwarze Haare, die ihm über die Schulter fielen, und dort einen Kontrast zu seinem grün-blauen Mantel bildeten. Bei Tradons Anblick nahm seine Miene einen feindseligen Ausdruck an.

Xatos drehte sich zu Tradon um.

Sein Blick ermahnte Tradon zur Vorsicht, doch noch ehe er ihm etwas zuraunen konnte, war Tradon wenige Schritte vor dem Podest stehen geblieben und begann zu sprechen:

„Dann sind die Dinge, die ich hörte, wahr! Funatos ist tot, und Ihr, Timnor, seid ihm auf den Thron gefolgt! Ich vermute, Ihr wart nicht allzu traurig über den Tod Eures Bruders?"

„Schweig, Magier!" antwortet Timnor ihm zischend.

Xatos sah Tradon entsetzt an, bevor er sich zum König umwandte:

„Mein König. Dies ist Tradon Kligaahn. Angesehener Magier, Mitglied der Akademie von Rarahndis. Meister der Klingen und demnach Bewahrer der göttlichen Ordnung. Er ist hier, um Euch eine Nachricht von König Namodas von Pahnalon zu bringen."

„Eine Nachricht? Warum kann Namodas keinen Boten schicken? Warum gibt er eine wichtige Nachricht einem… Magier?"

Timnor sah Xatos an. Tradon beachtete er gar nicht. Dennoch erhob dieser erneut das Wort:

„Namodas vertraut mir. Und nun Schluss mit diesen Kindereien. Ich liefere hiermit die Nachricht ab. Ihr solltet also alle, für deren Ohren vertrauliche Dinge nicht bestimmt sind aus dem Raum schicken, Timnor!"

„Wie meinst du das, Magier? Willst du die Nachricht vorlesen? Ich werde das nicht dulden. Du bist hier derjenige, für dessen Ohren eine solche Nachricht nicht bestimmt ist."

Timnor funkelte ihn wütend an. Sowohl er, als auch Xatos erwarteten, dass Tradon einen Brief oder etwas Ähnliches aus seinem Mantel hervor bringen würde. Tradon jedoch, trat noch einen Schritt in Richtung des Königs.

Dann erhob er seine Stimme. Doch sie klang seltsam verändert. Sie hatte nicht mehr den bisher kalten Ausdruck, den sie zuvor gegenüber Timnor angenommen hatte. Auch klang sie ein gutes Stück älter. Freundlich aber bestimmt, laut und fest begann Tradon die Nachricht aus Pahnalon vorzutragen:

„Seid uns gegrüsst, König Timnor III. von Unkur.

Wir bedauern sehr, dass wir es nicht geschafft haben, bei eurer Krönung anwesend zu sein. Genauso, wie wir es bedauern dem Abschied Eures geschätzten Bruders nicht beizuwohnen fähig gewesen sind.

Wie Ihr jedoch wisst, befindet sich das pahnalonische Volk zur Zeit im Krieg mit den widerwärtigen Ausgeburten der Wüste. Niemand wünscht den Friede mehr als wir und doch, solange die Bedrohung unserer Untertanen durch diese Monster besteht, werden wir, wird Pahnalon alles tun, um den Krieg zu gewinnen.

Es ist uns wichtig Euch, König Timnor, an die Partnerschaft, ja die Brüderlichkeit unserer beider Reiche, unsere gemeinsame, jahrhunderte alte Geschichte zu erinnern. Des weiteren ist Euch bestimmt bekannt, dass Euer hochehrenwerter Bruder im Begriff stand, eure Unterstützung an Pahnalon, euren Beitrag zum Sieg, euren Schritt zum Schutz unserer Bruderreiche, vereint im Glauben vereint im Geist. Dass er im Begriff stand die zur Unterstützung unseres Krieges abgesandten Soldatenkontingente zu vervielfachen. Ihr, Timnor, Herrscher des unkurianischen Volkes, könnt Unkur in eine Zeit des Dankes, der Anerkennung und der Ehre und, nicht zuletzt, in eine Zeit des Reichtums, führen. Nach unserem, gemeinsam unausweichlichen Sieg.

An dieser Stelle haben wir Euch noch ein weiteres Angebot darzulegen. Um die Verbindung unserer Reiche in diesen schwere Zeiten, die uns umgeben und zu verschlingen drohen, zu stärken, bitten wir Euch, der Heirat unseres Sohnes, Prinz Mirnaros mit Eurer Nichte Prinzessin Sahnatia von Unkur, der schönsten Frucht eures wunderbaren Landes, zuzustimmen.

Pahnalon und Unkur. In der Geschichte getrennt, in der Glorie unserer Zukunft vereint.

Wir erwarten einen Eurer Boten, der uns Eure Entscheidungen mitteilt, als bald als möglich.

Bedenkt Euch, und tut dies wohl.

Trefft Eure Wahl.

Namodas, königlicher Herrscher von Pahnalon."

Tradon hatte geendigt. Nun stand er da und sah in Richtung des Königs. Xatos sah ihn ungläubig an.

Timnor, der inzwischen auf seinem Thron platz genommen hatte, runzelte die Stirn.

„Nun, Timnor, König von Unkur. Ich habe die Botschaft überbracht. Alles Weitere liegt bei Euch."

Damit drehte sich Tradon um und machte sich mit großen Schritten in Richtung des Portals auf, durch das er den Saal betreten hatte. Doch in diesem Moment erschallte eine junge, helle Frauenstimme durch den Raum:

„Tradon! Bist du es wirklich? Oh, Tradon, mein Geliebter!"

Er blieb stehen und wandte sich erneut um, auch wenn er genau wusste wer das gerufen hatte.

Auf der rechten Seite neben dem Thron hatte sich eine Türe geöffnet und eine junge Frau stand dort in einem langen, seidig grünen Gewand. Ihre dunkelblonden Haare hingen ihr über den Rücken bis zur Hüfte hinunter und zwei kurze eingeflochtene Bänder umrahmten ihr schmales Gesicht. Sie war etwas größer als Timnor und reichte damit beinahe an Tradon heran.

„Sahnatia", sagte Tradon langsam und bedacht.

„Welch Freude Euch wohl behalten anzutreffen. Und Ihr habt nichts von eurer Schönheit eingebüsst."

Sahnatia bedachte ihn mit einem Lächeln und eilte auf ihn zu. Als sie ihn erreicht hatte breitete sie die Arme aus und fiel Tradon um den Hals.

„Sahnatia", erschallte Timnors Stimme hinter ihr aus Richtung Thron.

„Unser…", Timnor zögerte, „…Gast, wollte gerade gehen. Xatos wird ihn nach draußen begleiten. Du solltest ihn nicht länger aufhalten."

Sahnatia drehte den Kopf zu Timnor, ohne Tradon loszulassen und sah ihn verärgert an. Timnor jedoch warf ihr einen scharfen, missgünstigen Blick zu, woraufhin Sahnatia sich mit einem Seufzen von Tradon löste. Dann sagte sie leise zu Tradon:

„Ich wusste es, dass du zurückkehren würdest um mich abzuholen, Geliebter. Mein Onkel kann uns nicht von unserer gemeinsamen Zukunft abhalten. Wir sind füreinander bestimmt.

Doch solltest du den Palast nun verlassen. Er scheint gerade schlecht bei Laune zu sein. Der Krieg… nun, du verstehst. Aber es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Unkur und Panahlon siegreich aus den Kämpfen hervorgehen, und dann ist die Zeit reif für unsere Vereinigung, Geliebter. Ich warte auf dich und zähle die Nächte bis wir uns wiedersehen."

Tradon öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders und schloss ihn wieder. Sahnatia, machte einen höflichen Knicks vor ihrem Onkel und entfernt sich dann wieder aus dem Thronsaal, jedoch nicht, ohne sich an der Türe noch einmal zu Tradon umzudrehen und ihn anzulächeln.

Xatos sah Tradon finster an. Tradon drehte sich um, ohne Timnor noch eines letzten Blickes zu würdigen und verlies den Thronsaal zusammen mit Xatos.

Im langen Hauptgang zwischen dem Eingang des Palastes und dem Thronsaal war niemand außer ihnen beiden, also blieben sie dort stehen um sich kurz zu unterhalten, bevor Tradon den Palast wieder verlassen würde.

Xatos fing als erster an zu sprechen:

„Nun, Tradon, alter Freund. Diese Nachrichten gefallen mir gar nicht. Der Gedanke, dass Unkur in den Krieg zieht behagt mir nicht. Doch wenn es soweit kommt... Nun, vielleicht war dies unser letztes Treffen, Tradon."

Tradon sah ihn etwas überrascht an:

„Was meinst du? Muss denn die Palastwache mit in den Krieg ziehen?"

„Nein, die Palastwache nicht, natürlich nicht. Aber nicht nur du hast in den letzten fünf Jahren etwas erreicht."

Er deutete auf das Abzeichen an seiner Brustpanzerung, das dass unkurianische Wappen darstellte.

„Timnor hat mich vom Anführer der Palastwache zum obersten General der unkurianischen Legionen ernennt. Dementsprechend werde ich natürlich mit unseren Truppen in den Krieg ziehen. Und dieser Gedanke behagt mir nicht. Mein Leben ist unwichtig, und ich werde es mit Freude für mein Königreich opfern, aber viele gute, junge Männer sind in der Armee. Wenn dieser Krieg nicht so schnell und einfach zu gewinnen ist, wie Namodas von Pahnalon denkt, dann..."

Er brach ab und schwieg. Tradon sah ihn ebenso betrübt an.

„Was hältst du von Namodas Vorschlag, die Prinzessin mit seinem Sohn Mirnaros zu vermählen?", fragte Xatos dann, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Tradon jedoch antwortete:

„Du sprichst vermutlich von der von mir überbrachten Nachricht, oder? Du musst wissen, ich kenne ihren Inhalt nicht."

Xatos keuchte überrascht auf:

„Wie das, Freund? Wie ist das möglich? Du hast doch...", er brach ab.

„Magie?"

Tradon nickte und Xatos seufzte.

„Nun gut, Wie schon gesagt, hat Namodas Timnor angeboten Seinen Sohn Mirnaros mit Prinzessin Sahnatia zu verheiraten um die Verbindung unserer beider Länder zu stärken. Wie denkst du darüber?"

„Ich muss dir sagen, Xatos, dass geht mich nichts an. Das ist Sache der Könige und deren Entscheidung."

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber, ich habe gelernt, mich nicht in Angelegenheiten einzumischen, die mich nichts angehen. Es wäre mir eigentlich sogar lieber gewesen, du hättest mir das gerade nie erzählt."

Xatos sah ihn schweigend an. Dann senke er seine Blick betrübt zu Boden.

„Du musst wissen, Xatos, ich habe momentan andere Sorgen als den Krieg."

Xatos hob de Kopf wieder:

„Was ist passiert?"

„Mein Lehrmeister der Magie, Sariano vom goldenen Berg, erinnerst du dich an ihn?"

Xatos nickte.

„Er ist tot."

„Oh,...das..."

„Viel wichtiger aber ist, dass mein Meister der oberste Anführer aller Magier war, den wir Khirgaahn nennen, was soviel wie Meister der Magie bedeutet. Sein Tod hat einigen Aufruhr unter den Magiern verursacht, wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst. In knapp zwei Mondläufen wird es deshalb ein Turnier der Magier in der Arena des Palastes der magischen Ordnung hier in Rarahndis geben, bei dem der nächste Khirgaahn gefunden werden soll. Außerdem habe ich seit heute einen neuen Schüler, den du zuvor draußen vor dem Tor bereits gesehen hast. Ich kann es mir also momentan nicht leisten, mir den Kopf über Politik zu zerbrechen. "

Beide schwiegen. Nah einem Augenblick der Stille begleitete Xatos Tradon weiter zum Tor. Dort blieben sie noch einmal kurz stehen und umarmten sich, wie sie es bereits bei ihrer Begrüssung zuvor getan hatten.

Dann sagte Xatos:

„Nun denn, mein Freund. Es war schön dich nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen. Und ich bete zu den Göttern, dass es nicht unser letztes Treffen war."

„Götter sagst du? Da fällt mir etwas wichtiges ein. Ich war im Tempel der Götter, bevor ich hierher kam."

„Du warst im Tempel?"

Xatos war sichtlich überrascht.

„Ja. Und ich habe ihn gesehen. Kiro-sa."

„Oh..."

„Und ich muss dich warnen, Xatos. Weil du mein Freund bist. Kiro-sa hat einen gewaltigen Einfluss auf das Volk. Der Tempel war völlig überfüllt, und du weißt vermutlich wie groß er ist. Und sie haben gebetet..."

Tradon wurde ruhig und brach ab. Er starrte gedankenverloren an die Wand. Dann sprach er leise, fast flüsternd weiter:

„Sie haben gebetet, Xatos, gebetet. Zu den Göttern. In der alten Sprache... Ich bin mir sicher, dass keiner der Gläubigen im Tempel und nur wenige der Priester den Sinn ihrer Worte kannten. Und doch beteten sie es alle auswendig, und wie aus einem Munde. Und ihr Wille..."

Wieder war Tradon noch leiser geworden, sodass Xatos Mühe hatte ihn zu verstehen. Dann brach Tradon ab und sah Xatos wieder an.

„Nun gut, das sind Angelegenheiten eines Magiers. Nur soviel: Sei gewarnt. Kiro-sa beherrscht das Volk. Sie tun, was er ihnen im Namen der Götter aufträgt, davon bin ich überzeugt."

„Glaubst du, er könnte das Volk gegen uns aufbringen? Glaubst du, er will den König stürzen?"

„Nein. Ich weiß nicht, was er vorhat und ich will auch keine Vermutungen darüber anstellen. Ich will dich nur warnen. Kiro-sa hat Macht. Und egal was er vorhat, wer sich ihm dabei in den Weg stellt, legt sich mit dieser Macht an."

Tradon drehte sich zum Tor und drückte es auf. Dann drehte er sich ein letztes Mal zu Xatos um, der ihn besorgt ansah.

„Leb wohl, Xatos, mein Freund. Leb wohl."

Dann durchschritt er das Tor und verlies den Palast.

Etwa fünfzehn Minuten später hatte Tradon sich wieder durch die Menschenmenge auf dem Marktplatz bis zur Akademie vorgekämpft. Er betrat die Akademie wie am Abend zuvor durch den Haupteingang und machte sich auf den Weg zu Samahtas' Gemach. Gerade, als er jedoch vom Hauptgang in den Weg zu den Gemächern der höheren Magier einbiegen wollte, kam ihm jemand entgegen und er blieb stehen. Sein Gegenüber war ein junger Mann mit blonden kurzgeschnittenen Haaren, der neben einer ledernen Hose und einem Leinenhemd einen auffälligen, wallenden Umhang aus tiefblauem, glänzendem Stoff um die Schultern trug. Als er Tradon sah entfaltete sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Auch Tradon begann zu lächeln und sagte:

„Na?"

Daraufhin brach der andere in schallendes Gelächter aus. Nachdem er sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte, sagte er:

„Das sieht dir ähnlich Tradon. Nach fünf Jahren tauchst du plötzlich wieder hier auf und das einzige was dir einfällt ist: „Na?"

„Nun ja, Sorell. Ich gebe zu, dass es vielleicht nicht gerade passend war, aber du kennst mich ja."

„Das wohl, Tradon, mein Freund. Nun sag, wie ist es dir ergangen? Fünf Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Hast du viel gesehen? Viel erlebt? Warst du in fremden Ländern jenseits von Naknar?"

Sorells Augen leuchteten und er sah Tradon gespannt an. Tradon lachte nun seinerseits.

„Du hast dich nicht verändert, Sorell. Brennst du noch immer darauf, auszuziehen um große Abenteuer zu erleben?"

„Natürlich, und doch hat sich mir nie die Gelegenheit geboten. Das Schicksal hat dich in die Welt ziehen lassen, der du eigentlich nie ein Freund solcher Abenteuer warst, und mich, der ich es mir immer gewünscht habe, nie gehen lassen."

„Wie du weißt, sind die Wege des Schicksals unergründlich. Wer weiß, ob wir heute hier ständen, wenn du an meiner Statt ausgezogen wärst."

„Ja, die Wege des Schicksals... Nun, du willst sicher zu meinem Meister? Ich habe ihn kurz zuvor mit einem fremden Jungen in der Bibliothek gesehen. Komm."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Bibliothek. Sorell führte Tradon durch einige kleinere Gänge und Türen. Unterdessen begann er wieder zu sprechen:

„Du bist wegen dem Tod deines Meisters und dem Turnier zurückgekommen, oder? Wirst du denn teilnehmen? Eigentlich ist es auch egal, ob du teilnimmst. Ich werde mitmachen und ich werde auf jeden Fall gewinnen. Und dann bin ich, Sorell, der nächste Khirgaahn."

Sorell grinste siegessicher vor sich hin.

„Meinst du wirklich? Um deine Frage zu beantworten, ja, ich nehme am Turnier teil. Auch wenn es mir eigentlich nicht wichtig ist, Khirgaahn zu werden. Aber ich muss verhindern, dass Mahnine diesen Posten einnehmen kann."

„Mahnine? Hmmm... Ich habe gehört, dass sie Rarahndis am heutigen Abend erreichen soll. Sie war anscheinend einige Tage unterwegs."

Tradon blieb abrupt stehen und starrte Sorell an.

„Sie kommt hierher? Heute noch?"

Sorell nickte.

„Ja."

Tradon sagte nichts mehr und ging weiter den Gang entlang, bis sie vor der Türe zur Bibliothek standen und Sorell diese öffnete.

Die Bibliothek war riesig. Lange Reihen von dicken, teilweise verstaubten Büchern mit meist schweren Ledereinbänden, die in verschiedensten Sprachen beschriftet oder mit dunklen Zeichen und Runen versehen waren, füllten große Regale, die bis zur fünf Meter hohen Decke reichten. Es gab einen kleinen Bereich, in dem keine Regale standen. Dort fanden sich zwei breit Tische, um die einige Dutzend Stühle gruppiert waren. Neben ein paar anderen Magiern, die in irgendwelchen aufgeschlagenen Büchern lasen oder sich Notizen machten, saßen dort auch Samahtas und Balnir über ein Buch gebeugt. Als Tradon und Sorell näher kamen, sah Samahtes auf.

„Ahh, Tradon. Ich habe gerade versucht deinem Schüler anhand dieser Abbildungen", er zeigte auf das Buch, „etwas über Willenskraft und das Wirken von Magie beizubringen. Ich denke, er ist nicht unbegabt. Du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen, ihn auszubilden."

Sorell blieb mit offenem Mund stehen, und sah zuerst Samahtas, dann Balnir und schließlich Tradon ungläubig an.

„Tradon? Du... er...", er deutete in Balnirs Richtung, der die beiden inzwischen aufmerksam beobachtete, „du hast einen Schüler?", brachte er schließlich stockend hervor.

„Ja. Und ich verstehe deine Reaktion. Doch wie dein Meister bereits bemerkte, er ist begabt. In ihm steckt etwas, was ich noch nicht beschreiben kann. Außerdem ist dies meine einzige Möglichkeit am Turnier teilzunehmen."

Nun erhob wieder Samahtas das Wort, der den beiden und besonders Sorell belustigt zugesehen hatte:

„Ich habe ihn bereits bei Bantolo als deinen Schüler eingetragen und dich für das Turnier angemeldet. Und ich glaube Bantolo war froh, dass du nicht selber gekommen bist, um dich anzumelden. Aber sag, Tradon, was hast du nun vor? Bis zum Turnier sind es noch fast zwei Mondläufe. Was wirst du in dieser Zeit tun?"

„Ich hatte eigentlich vor noch ein oder zwei Tage hier zu verbringen und die Stadt dann in Richtung Süden zu verlassen, um meinen Geist und meinen Willen in der Einsamkeit der Wälder auf das Turnier vorzubereiten."

Samahtas nickte nachdenklich.

„Aber da ich nun gehört habe, dass Mahnine noch heute hier ankommen wird, habe ich einen Grund mehr, die Stadt schnellstmöglich zu verlassen. Ich werde deshalb bereits heute Nachmittag mit Balnir den Weg nach Süden einschlagen."

Samahtas sah ihn freundlich an:

„Du bleibst also wenigstens zum Mittagessen, wie schön."

Nun stand Balnir auf. Er trug inzwischen eine lange, graue Robe, die ihn als Schüler der eines Mitglieds der Akademie auszeichnete.

„Meister? Wer ist diese Mahnine? Und warum verlassen wir ihretwegen die Akademie?"

„Ich wäre sowieso nicht hier geblieben, ihre Ankunft beschleunigt nur meine Abreise. Alles weitere erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal."

Nach dem Essen machten sich Tradon und Balnir bereit zum Aufbruch. Sorell war gekommen um sie zu verabschieden. Freundschaftlich umarmte er Tradon. Dann sagte Sorell:

„Viel Glück, mein Freund. Wir sehen uns zum Turnier wieder."

„Danke, Sorell. Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg bei deinem Training."

Damit drehte sich Tradon um und verlies zusammen mit Balnir die Akademie. Als die beiden jedoch auf halben Wege zum Tor den Vorhof der Akademie überquerten hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich. Sie klang zugleich überrascht und besorgt, verärgert und belustigt.

„Tradon."

Tradon und Balnir blieben stehen und drehten sich um. Auf einem Balkon über dem Eingang der Akademie stand ein junges Mädchen. Sie war kleiner als Balnir und sah auch jünger aus als er. Doch trotz ihres jugendlichen Aussehens hatte sie etwas in ihrem Blick als sie die Beiden musterte, das Balnir erstarren lies. Sie trug ein langes Kleid aus schwarzer Seide, dessen weite Ärmel ihr bis über die Hände reichten. Ihre dunkelroten Haare trug sie glatt anliegend bis kurz unter dem Kinn.

Langsam hob sie den rechten Arm wobei der Ärmel ihres Kleides nach unten rutschte und den Blick auf einen weißen Handschuh freigab.

„Wir sehen uns in zwei Monaten, Tradon."

Bei diesen Worten umspielte ein feines Lächeln ihre Mundwinkel und sie bewegte ihre Finger leicht hin und her um ihm zuzuwinken. Während sie das tat sah Balnir, eine kleine Flamme von Fingerspitze zu Fingerspitze springen, ohne jedoch den Handschuh zu schwärzen oder zu versengen.

Tradon drehte sich wortlos um und setzte seinen Weg fort. Balnir folgte ihm ebenfalls ohne sich umzusehen, doch als sie das Tor der Akademie durchschritten, glaubte er hinter sich ein schwaches Lachen zu hören. Kaum mehr als ein Flüstern im Wind. Er wandte sich noch einmal um und sah zum Balkon, doch das Mädchen war verschwunden.


	3. Khirgaahn Zwischenstück

Khirgaahn 

Zwischenstück: Die Stimme der Flamme

Ihr Magen knurrte. Seit drei Tagen hatte sie weder gegessen noch geschlafen. Und doch, war sie so kurz vor ihrem Ziel, dass sie sich nicht von niederem weltlichem Verlangen aufhalten lassen würde.

Sie zögerte und sah aus dem Fenster zwischen die tristen dunklen Bäume. Nebelschwaden zogen an der kleinen verfallenen Hütte, die versteckt vor jeglichem unerwünschten Besuch einsam mitten im Wald lag, vorbei. Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte sie daran ihr Vorhaben abzubrechen.

Doch noch in diesen Gedanke hinein wurde sie von IHM schmerzhaft unterbrochen. SEINE Stimme erschallte, lautlos zwar, aber doch durchdringend und schneidend in ihrem Schädel dröhnend. Sie hörte was ER sagte, verstand was ER von ihr verlangte, und doch, hätte sie es beschreiben sollen, hätte sie nicht von Lauten gesprochen, sondern vielmehr von Schmerz.

Ein Schmerz der ihr Eines absolut vor Augen führte.

ER würde keinen Rückzieher zulassen. Würde es nicht dulden, dass sie sich jetzt von IHM abwandte.

Während ER mit ihr sprach und sich SEINE Stimme wie glühende Nadeln durch ihren Kopf schob, fing sie an zu zittern. Schweiß rann ihr über das Gesicht. Die verklebten schwarzen Haarsträhnen, die ihr über die Augen hingen störten sie bereits nicht mehr.

Ihre Beine knickten unter ihr ein und sie fiel innerhalb des magischen Kreises am Boden auf die Knie.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick verstummte ER. Sie fürchtete ohnmächtig zu werden, als der Schmerz in ihr plötzlich wich und ein Gefühl völliger Leere in ihrem Kopf zurückließ. Doch sie wusste, dass dieser Zustand nicht von Dauer sein würde. Und dieses Warten auf IHN, auf SEINE Stimme war grauenvoller als alles andere. Doch ER sprach nicht weiter. Langsam und mühselig erhob sie sich und begann, das Ritual weiter zu führen. Während sie sich wieder dem kleinen vor ihr aufgebauten Tischchen zuwandte, auf dem eine goldene Schale lag, dachte sie daran, wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde. Doch sie wusste genau, dass sie IHN nicht danach fragen konnte. Sie musste tun, was ER ihr sagte und warten, bis ihr gemeinsames Ziel erreicht war.

Das Innere der Schale war verschmutzt mit schwarzem verkrustetem Blut. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach deren Inhalt aus und erhob mit zitternden Fingern einen makellos sauberen Dolch der darin lag. Er war ungewöhnlich schwer, fiel ihr auf, doch ob das in irgendeiner Form mit dem Ritual zu tun hatte oder sie sich das in ihrem geschwächten Zustand nur einbildete, konnte sie nicht sagen.

Wie schon so oft in den vergangenen Tagen betrachtet sie den Dolch eindringlich. Mit ihren Blicken fuhr sie das kunstvoll aus demselben Stück Metall wie die Klinge geschmiedete Heft entlang. Die Parierstange bildete eine um die Klinge gewundene, zusammengerollte Schlange mit leeren Augenhöhlen. Mit den Fingerspitzen der freien Hand fuhr sie langsam ihrem Blick nach über das Muster der Schuppen auf dem Leib der Schlange.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klar zu werden. Sie wusste, dass sie Halluzinationen hatte. Es konnte nicht sein, dass der Kopf der Schlange sich gerade kurz bewegt hatte.

Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen. Dann nahm die Welt um sie herum wieder Form an und sie fühlte sich gekräftigt genug um das Ritual weiterzuführen.

Von Außerhalb des Hauses war in dem Moment in dem sie die Augen öffnete ein Schrei zu hören.

Ein menschlich klingender Schrei.

Ein Schrei, der unsägliche Schmerzen durch den Nebel des Waldes trug.

Doch entweder nahm sie ihn nicht wahr, oder es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie nahm den Griff des Dolches in die Linke und begann mit der Klinge langsam, fast zärtlich über eine gerötete Stelle an ihrem rechten Unterarm zu ritzen. Ein feiner roter Spalt öffnete sich in ihrer blassen Haut und ihr Blut begann daraus hervor zu quillen.

Sie drehte den Schnitt über die Schale und legte den Dolch darunter. Gleichzeitig, als einige Tropfen ihres Blutes auf die Klinge des Dolches trafen begann sie mit klarer, fester Stimme einige Worte zu sprechen:

„khirdit

karahndit

nambaldit

rou-baldit"

Immer wieder und wieder rezitierte sie diese Worte. Mit der Linken Hand hielt sie schraubstockartig ihren rechten Arm umklammert und presste weitere Tropfen des heißes Lebenssaftes hervor.

Noch während sie angestrengt auf den Dolch starrte erschallte plötzlich und unerwartet SEINE Stimme in ihrem Innenkopf. Doch so unvermittelt wie sie gekommen war, verstummte sie auch wieder, noch bevor sie sich dessen klar wurde, was ER ihr mitgeteilt hatte.

Genug... , der Gedanke durchflutete sie wie ein Echo seiner ungreifbaren Stimme. Sie zog ihren Arm über der Schale weg und löste ihre Linke davon.

Dann sah sie den geöffneten, blutenden Schnitt an ihrem Handgelenk an. Langsam hob sie ihren Arm zu ihrem Mund und leckte einmal sanft mit der Zunge das Blut von ihrer Wunde. Dann nahm sie ihren Arm herunter, der Schnitt hatte sich geschlossen und nur eine gerötete Stelle zeugte noch davon.

Seid Ihr sicher? , dachte sie und sah den Dolch skeptisch an, der unverändert an seinem Platz lag. Er war immer noch genauso makellos schwarz wie zuvor, wenn nicht dunkler, doch darin war sie sich nicht sicher.

Eigentlich wusste sie, das diese Frage unsinnig war und unbeantwortet bleiben würde. Wenn ER sagte das Ritual sei beendet, dann war es beendet. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm sie den Dolch und holte ihn aus der Schale. Diesmal schien er ihr jedoch deutlich leichter als zuvor. Noch einmal wanderten ihre Blicke von seiner Spitze die Schneide entlang bis zum Ende des Griffs hinunter. Dann hielt sie ihn prüfend im ausgestreckten Arm von sich, machte ein paar stechende Bewegungen in die Luft vor sich, und lies ihn schließlich zwischen ihren Fingern kreisen.

Dann sah sich um und überlegte, was als nächstes zu tun sei.

Teste Ihn... , erklang ER kreischen und lautlos zugleich, brennend und stechend in ihr.

Sie sah sich im Raum um nach etwas, an dem sie den Dolch testen konnte. Von hinter der Hütte drang ein leises Wimmern an ihre gespitzten Ohren und sie erinnerte sich.

Ein vages Bild einer jugendlichen Frau kaum Älter als sie selbst blitzte vor ihrem Innern auf. Und zu diesem Bild fühlte sie eine große Wärme und Energie in sich aufsteigen. Ein süßlicher Geschmack füllte ihren Mundraum.

Lautlos wie ein Schatten und schnell wie ein Gedanke bewegte sie sich aus der angelehnten Türe des hause und schlich and er Hauswand nach hinten in Richtung des Geräusches. Dort blieb sie vor einer an ein Gitter zwischen Boden und Hauswand gefesselte jämmerlich anzuschauende Gestalt stehen. Die alte blutverschmierte Frau versuchte vergebens die angeketteten Arme zu heben um sich vor dem drohend aufragenden Schatten vor ihr zu schützen.

Sie lächelte kurz und sagte fast sanft aber doch ohne jegliche Wärme oder Mitgefühl:

„Du kannst beruhigt sein. Es ist vorbei. Ich danke dir."

Dann machte sie eine blitzschnelle Bewegung mit dem Arm an dessen Ende sie den Dolch hielt und ihr Gegenüber am Boden verstummte. Blut begann aus einem tiefen Schnitt an deren Kehle über ihren Brustkorb zu fließen. Sie lächelte wieder leicht. Dann leckte sie einige Spritzer des Blutes von ihrer Hand und drückte schließlich die Klinge des Dolches tief hinein in die warm sprudelnde Quelle.

Als der Strom jedoch kurz darauf versiegte hob sie die Klinge wieder und zog diese mit der flachen Seite über ihre bleiche Haut. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass kein einziger Tropfen Blut auf ihrer Haut oder Klinge auszumachen war und dachte:

Ihr hattet, natürlich, Recht. Es ist vollendet... Und er ist Perfekt. 

Wäre es ihre Art gewesen hätte sie nun ein lautes, schallendes, triumphales Lachen ausgestoßen. So jedoch lächelte sie nur leise vor sich hin und machte sich daran die Spuren des Rituals in der Hütte zu beseitigen bevor sie sich wieder in die Zivilisation begeben würde.


End file.
